Multi Dimensional Melee!
by Umbra the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog will face two big conflicts in this adventure: he has to team up with several heroes to save the universe, and he has to deal with new feelings for a certain girl.
1. What the heck is going on?

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing in! I have decided to make a story about Sonic the Hedgehog and many other famous characters.

Description: Sonic the Hedgehog will face two big conflicts in this adventure: he has to team up with several heroes to save the universe, and he has to deal with new feelings for a certain girl.

**NOTE: **

-Even though there are many heroes and characters, the main protagonist of this story is Sonic.

-I do not own any of the characters or universes featured in this fic. Only Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me (he's not going to appear in this chapter, though).

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 1: What the heck is going on?

It was a beautiful day at Station Square. The sun was shining, the Flickies were chirping, and Sonic was, as usual, running around the whole city. Tails was at the hangar outside his house, back to the usual "gadgets & gizmos" business. Knuckles was on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald. Amy Rose had went out shopping for clothes. Shadow, Rouge and Omega were at the amusement park. Rouge entered the Hall of Mirrors, while Shadow and Omega were at the shooting gallery. Silver and Blaze were living in Sonic's time period, feeling it was more meaningful to help Sonic out when possible. As for Eggman...after the events of Sonic Rivals 2, he infused Metal Sonic with a personality similar to Sonic's own personality, but completely obedient to him. Then, he took him on vacation, as he had currently ran out of plans and wanted to lay back for a while.

Everything pointed to the fact that this was going to be an awesome day, free of any worries. However, nobody expected what was about to happen today...

Sonic had been running for over an hour, when he stumbled upon Amy, who was carrying some bags. He tried to stop, but it was no good. By the time he had stopped, he had already crashed with her.

"Whoa! Sorry there, Amy." he quickly apologized. He helped her up and picked up her bags. "How's everything going?"

Amy was quick to answer. "Very well, Sonic. And you?"

"Everything has been pretty sweet lately." Sonic gave his trademark smirk of confidence and coolness. "Eggman's on vacation, and Silver and Blaze just moved here. What's there to complain about?"

"Yeah, that's true. So, will you be busy tonight?" Once again, she answered quickly.

"Well, I...I don't...um..." That was all he could say.

Amy quietly giggled to herself at the sight. "Well, don't worry. You can answer later. See ya around!" With that said, she left.

Sonic just stood there for a while, thinking. "Dang, this is the third time this happens to me. Why do I get so nervous when I speak to her?"

Yes, it was true. Sonic had had trouble speaking with Amy for quite a while now. But he couldn't figure out why this was happening, nor could he understand why it hadn't happened before. Then, with his possibilities of understanding this running low, he decided to get some help. But, seeing as he didn't have enough money for a psychiatrist, he decided to go and ask his buddy Tails about this.

_About two minutes later..._

The yellow two-tailed fox was inside his house, having lunch. He had been outside all morning, having had only one toast and orange juice for breakfast before going out to work on the Tornado once again. Yes, Tails was still the techno-kid of the group.

Then, once he was done doing the dishes, he heard a knock on his door. "Who might that be?" And, after opening the door, he was greeted by the figure of his best friend. "Oh, hi, Sonic. What's up?"

"Hey, Tails. Can I talk to you about something?" It was pretty noticeable that the famous Sonic the Hedgehog was nervous.

"Sure, Sonic. You know you can count on me. Come in, have a seat."

And so he did.

"OK, what's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked, not being one to waste time.

Sonic took a deep breath before speaking. "You know that, ever since I rescued Amy from Metal Sonic, she has spent several years chasing me, right? You also know that she always wants to marry me or something similar. However, ever since the Ifrit was defeated, stuff has changed. It feels like an eternity since the last time she chased me. Not to mention, she hasn't really tried to get close to me. And the worst part is...I think I'm starting to lose it."

Tails seemed confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" At first, Sonic couldn't speak. After a few seconds, he finally spoke up. "Something weird has been happening to me after I noticed all those changes. For starters, I have a strange feeling in my stomach when I think about her and how much she has changed. Also, when I try to talk to her, I begin to stutter and can't get the words out. I'm starting to think I'm growing insane... What's so funny?"

Tails stopped laughing and replied to the question. "Sorry, but it's pretty evident. Sonic...you are in love."

"What?! That can't be it! I don't..." At first, Sonic couldn't believe what his buddy had told him. However, he started to think about it, and found out…that Tails was right. He had fallen in love with Amy ever since Eggman threatened to destroy the city with the aid of Chaos. And the following events made this grow to immeasurable lengths. Her victory over ZERO...the time when she rescued him from Prison Island...the Neo Metal Sonic incident...all these moments made his affection grow bigger. However, to keep the status quo, he kept running away from her.

Sonic then stood up, his mind now focused on one goal. "You're right, Tails. I have to go and tell her!" With that said, he came out from Tails' house and ran away, determined to go and let Amy in on his secret.

As he headed out, Tails noticed something on his eyes. A burning flame ignited in his pupils as he let out that last sentence. A flame which encompassed his passion. A passion that had been withheld for a long time, and had finally been set free. "Go, Sonic. Go and tell her."

* * *

Yeah, I know that I have only touched one half of the story's topic. I'm sorry if that ticks you off, but I still have to think about all the details. I just hope you liked the chapter so far. Review, if you please, and be patient. Chapter 2 will be up soon.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	2. I have to do WHAT?

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Since there are people who actually paid attention to my story, I have decided to continue. Now I give you... CHAPTER 2!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or universes featured in this fic. Only Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me (not appearing here, either...).

-If you want me to feature any specific characters in this story, leave me a review or a message, and tell me who you want.

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 2: I have to do WHAT?!

It was all clear to him now. Sonic finally understood the reason for his change of character and his nervousness, so he set out to make things right. As he made his way into the fog, he found Amy Rose, standing behind a tree. As she turned around, Sonic did nothing but stare, not sure about how to tell her.

"Oh, hi, Sonic. What's up? You seem a little troubled." Amy was undeniably concerned.

Sonic took a deep breath. "Well, you see, um... after reflecting on it several times, I figured out what was bothering me. The thing is, well, I..."

"SONIC!" Tails and Knuckles ran to the place, seemingly worried about something.

"Tails! Knuckles! What's wrong?" Sonic got even more troubled.

Knuckles rapidly replied. "There's something wrong with the Master Emerald! You have to come to Angel Island now!"

_One flight later..._

"What's going on here?" Sonic was bedazzled at the sight. The Master Emerald was glowing and throwing out green bolts of lightning. "We've gotta stop it!" As he lunged forward, however, he was pulled back by Knuckles.

"We can't! Watch this!" Knuckles lifted a boulder that just happened to be around and flung it at the Master Emerald. A bolt changed its course and struck the boulder. A bright flash appeared and the boulder vanished without a trace. "If you walk in there, it'll be the last thing you ever do, Sonic."

"Not if I have this with me!" Everyone was shocked to see that Sonic had brought the Blue Star with him.

"But I thought you had given up on hoverboards, Sonic." Tails was surprised at the sight.

Sonic gave his trademark grin along with a thumbs-up. "I have, but you never know. Even this kind of stuff can come in handy, especially when not even you can expect it, buddy."

Tails was left wondering something: when did his best friend become so sharp?

"OK, what's the plan?" Knuckles was getting annoyed that everyone seemingly forgot about the Master Emerald.

"Well, this is what I have so far..." Tails began to explain every single aspect of his plan (or whatever part was ready at the moment), even drawing on the ground with a stick to make it clear. After a minute, everyone got on their feet, ready to start.

"You sure this is going to work, Tails?" Knuckles was pretty skeptical about having to follow half a plan.

"You got any other bright ideas, Knux?" Sonic knew that Knuckles' weak point is his brainpower. "How about trying out the plan while you think of an answer?"

With that said, Sonic got on the Blue Star and flew around the Master Emerald, following several confusing patterns, too fast to be struck by the lightning bolts, while Tails, Knuckles and Amy slowly walked toward the Master Emerald.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Tails?" Amy asked, being careful not to talk too loud.

"Of course. If I wasn't, we would have already been disintegrated by the Master Emerald." Tails was quick to answer.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Knuckles was surprised he was still alive and well, and right next to the Master Emerald.

"When you threw that boulder a while ago, I tossed a small stone. The boulder vanished, but the stone wasn't targeted by the bolts. As I suspected, the Master Emerald is only focusing on big targets. Since Sonic is standing on the board, he's technically bigger than us, and that's why all the bolts are targeting him and leaving us alone. Now, you have to ask the Master Emerald to calm down."

"OK. I hope you're right about this." Knuckles put his hands near the Master Emerald and began a chant he read on a wall on Angel Island. As he spoke, the bolts began to dissipate, and Sonic stopped flying. "It worked! It's back to normal!"

"_**Well done.**_" A voice came out of nowhere, congratulating them for what happened.

"Huh? What's that?" Sonic was, as always, quick to react.

"_**You have done well in completing my test. Now that you have proven yourself...**_" The voice was abruptly cut off by Sonic.

"Wait! You're saying this was all a test? A test for what?"

The voice began to explain. "_**I created the energy distortions that your friend Knuckles just stopped. I needed to watch if you were willing to risk your very existence just for your friends. And now, since you have proven me right, I need your assistance for an important mission.**_"

"OK. Spill the beans, sir. I'm up for it." Being a guy who loves adventure, Sonic volunteered without a doubt.

"_**I will take you to my base of operations, and I will relay the information to all of you there.**_"

"Wait. 'All of you'? Amy, Tails and Knuckles are coming too?"

"_**No. This is a mission that requires only one of you. Endangering one of your friends would be unforgivable.**_"

"What do you mean by 'all of you' then?" Sonic was puzzled.

"_**I have already assembled a team for this mission.**_" A portal opened in front of the Master Emerald. "_**Enter here and you will understand.**_"

"OK then. Let's do this!" Sonic was about to run when he was stopped by Amy.

"Sonic... please be careful. Come back to us safely."

Tails was next. "Don't do anything too dangerous, Sonic."

"Come back in one piece. I'll be needing a sparring partner who's up to the challenge." Knuckles was last.

Sonic gave a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, guys. I'll be back before you even realize I went away." With that said, he jumped into the portal, and, unknowingly, into his greatest adventure.

* * *

First off, sorry for taking so long, but, as the saying goes, "_You can't rush greatness_" (although it's up to you to decide whether it's great or not). Second, thanks to the people who actually showed interest in this story. If it wasn't for you, this story would already be dead. Lastly, stay tuned for Chapter 3. I'll try not to last so long with that one.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	3. Gettin' serious, eh?

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! I don't have much to say this time, so I'll just give you... CHAPTER 3!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or universes featured in this fic. Only Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me (finally here).

* * *

**_Multi-Dimensional Melee!_**

Chapter 3: Gettin' serious, eh?

Sonic the Hedgehog could hardly believe what had happened to him in the last couple of days. First, two guys from the future moved to his time. Then, he discovers he's actually in love with the girl he thought was just a friend. Later, he loses his chance to tell her due to a "test". And finally, he enlists himself in a mission he doesn't know anything about.

All these thoughts crossed his mind as he floated in a portal which had been opened after completing a "test" given to him by a disembodied voice. After enduring the boring trip, Sonic found himself in a big room filled with monitors.

"_**Welcome to my base of operations, Sonic.**_"

Sonic jumped in surprise. "Whoa! Next time, try to make a less surprising entrance, OK?"

"_**I will keep that in mind. Now, step forward and meet your teammates.**_" After taking a step forward, the lights came on, and Sonic was able to see the faces of his teammates.

"Quite an interesting team you got here. But I'm gonna need names."

The armored figure spoke up first. "My name is Sean Barker, but you can also refer to me as the Guyver."

Sonic couldn't help but reply. "Nice get-up."

He was followed by two identical-looking beings, one blue and one pink, in matching clothes. "We're Yin and Yang, Level 1 Woo Foo Warriors stuck here for unexplained reasons."

"Same here, guys."

Next was the red-colored robot. "...I'm Zero."

"Not much of a talker, huh? You remind me of Shadow."

Finishing the list was the black hedgehog figure, who was about his size. "I'm Umbra the Hedgehog. I know all about you, Sonic."

Sonic looked at him with a curious expression. "I bet you have an interesting story, don't you, Umbra?"

"Actually, yes. I do. But it's so incredible that even I can hardly believe it. Do you want to hear it?"

"Fire away."

(If you want to know how he came to be, watch my profile. His bio is there.)

Sonic did nothing but stare with an amazed face. "Holy chilidogs. You mean to tell me that this is an _interdimensional_ conflict, and I'm standing right in front of an alternate, superpowered version of myself?" He then turned to the ceiling. "You didn't tell me about any of this! If you had to hide something this big, I think we have the right to know what your motives are!"

The voice gave out a sigh. "_**I had my doubts about you taking this mission if you knew the truth. I guess I have no choice but to tell you all the real reason behind me bringing you together.**_" With this being said, a huge screen came down in front of them and started playing a pre-recorded video.

As the screen scrolled between several pictures, the voice began to explain.

"_**This chamber is linked to all existing universes and timelines. In other words, this base is the center of the multiverse, designed to keep balance between all universes and timelines. Throughout the ages, several guardians have been chosen by fate to maintain this balance.**_"

The scene changed to the Mario universe, which was "stirring".

"_**However, there have been disturbances lately. The dimensions are starting to lose their vital energy. This has caused several reality distortions, which have manifested themselves as simple craters.**_"

Yang was reminded of a scene by the comment. "I was starting to wonder what happened to the amusement park."

"_**I tried to recharge the zone energy by borrowing some energy from other zones.**_" Several dimensional gates began to open at random spots. "_**But the consequences proved to be disastrous. Venomian troops began to blast Toads. Shadowraiths plagued the castle. Bass began to destroy everything in his path. And many other disasters occurred which I cannot name.**_"

Everyone was shocked at the sight, each of them letting it show in their own way.

"_**And this was just the Mushroom Kingdom.**_" The screen switched to scenes of many other universes being mercilessly slaughtered by the many dimensional mix-ups. "_**But there is more.**_" The screen then switched to the main computer. "_**This was not intentional. After the second attempt, the system went into some kind of autopilot. It kept doing the same procedure, leading to this. I did all I could to stop it, but it did not work. The computer has become sentient and self-sustaining. Soon, the dimensions will become unstable, and...**_"

Umbra broke in. "Let me guess. Reality will collapse and disappear into nothingness. Am I right?"

"_**You are correct. All of the universes and timelines you have seen and more will be permanently destroyed, including your own.**_"

Zero took a step forward. "If this is so big, and you're so powerful, why did you call us? Why didn't you call on more powerful and more capable people, like X?"

After a brief silence, the unsettling truth was spoken. "_**Because you six are the only ones left.**_"

"What?" Everyone was shocked at the comment.

"_**Guyver. Zero. Umbra. Yin. Yang. **__**And Sonic. You and I are the only non-evil beings left in the entire universe. Everyone else that you knew or heard of...has been killed, enslaved, evilized or sucked into the craters.**_"

Sonic was extremely confused. "Hold it there! Everything was perfectly fine up to the point you summoned me! And I bet you guys left a non-endangered town or city when you decided to come too. Am I right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "How could all of this happen so quickly, and just during your explanation?"

"_**Because I summoned you all only seconds before your locations succumbed to the dimensional distortions. In other words, all the destruction and chaos completely engulfed your homes only a couple seconds after you left them. It reached all the people you could be thinking of that you would consider more powerful and more capable, before I could reach them.**_"

Sonic thought of something. "Amy, Tails and Knuckles were there with me. Why didn't you call them? Why didn't you save them?"

"_**My powers have been greatly diminished by means unknown to me, I'm afraid. I did not possess enough energy to bring you all in. The test was a great effort by itself.**_" The voice answered, with some sadness present on its tone. "_**It was the same for the others.**_"

The Guyver pointed out something. "If that's true, how did you manage to bring both Yin and Yang?"

"_**They were the very first ones I managed to rescue. I had just barely enough to bring them both here.**_"

A long and abrupt silence was all that could follow from the team.

"_**You six are the only thing that stands between stability and total destruction. You are the only hope to save reality. You are the only ones who can get everything back to normal and recover everything which has been taken from you. However, I cannot force you to act. Will you do this?**_"

Zero was the first to speak up. "I made a promise to Ciel, to the Resistance... and to myself. I said I would come back to them. To keep it, there is no other way. I will do it."

Umbra was quick to follow. "I may look different on the outside, but I'm still Sonic on the inside. He made a vow to himself. He vowed to protect all his friends and loved ones as long as he lived, and I intend to keep it! Count me in."

The Guyver was next up. "I just came into control of my life and the Guyver unit, and now is the time to prove it. I am taking this mission."

He was followed by Yin and Yang. "There's not much we can add, but we intend to help as much as we can too."

Closing the list was Sonic, unusually brief. "Umbra has covered everything that I stand for. I'm not dropping out of this."

"_**Very well.**_"

Yin broke in. "I got one question. How are we supposed to fix this?"

"_**Thanks for asking. The main computer is energized by two power sources placed in different dimensions. After becoming sentient, the computer ensured its mission by finding a different source of energy, one that I had no control over. You will have to find and destroy the power sources in order to weaken the computer.**_"

"Right. When and where do we start?" Yang was the next one.

"_**You will have to wait while I gather enough energy to open a stable portal.**_"

"OK." Everyone agreed, and they waited, preparing themselves for quite possibly the greatest challenge of their lives.

* * *

OK, there's not much to say here. I can only thank you guys for supporting me and my story, which is certainly starting to grow on me as more than just a timekiller. Thanks for waiting, thanks for reading and reviewing this story, and please wait for Chapter 4.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	4. A tough objective: waiting

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! I've had some trouble preparing the chapter, due to the fact that I've been busy with school work. However, after getting some free time, I got a good amount of time to write, and now I'm finally done with this one. But enough about that. Now, I give you... CHAPTER 4!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or universes featured in this fic. Only Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me (should I stop putting this note up?).

* * *

**_Multi-Dimensional Melee!_**

Chapter 4: A tough objective... waiting.

"_**Just so you know, you will have to split up for this one. Choose your partner, sit somewhere, and get to know each other. You will need to cooperate if you are to succeed. I will call you when the portal is ready.**_"

And so they did.

They huddled up and began to think who would be their partner. However, before anyone could ask anything, Sonic just walked away without saying anything. Everyone stared at him in confusion and, in Umbra's case, disbelief, as he knew very well that this wasn't like Sonic at all.

The Guyver finally broke the silence. "I'll go talk to him. You guys keep on thinking who you'll go with." And, with this said, he walked towards the hedgehog.

Yang spoke soon after. "Well, sis, guess that just leaves us with the red robot and the black hedgehog. Who are you taking?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess..."

Yang ran to Zero's side faster than a sugar rush. "Dibs on the robot!"

Zero just looked at him.

"...Suit yourself." After saying that, he headed for one of the corners, with Yang following closely.

Yin and Umbra were now alone in the center, with a stupefied look in their faces. "Well, I guess that leaves me with you, Yin. Where do you want to start?"

_Over with Sonic and the Guyver..._

"Mind if I sit here, Sonic?" Sonic said nothing, and the Guyver just sat down beside him.

"What do you want?"

"I came here to see what's wrong with you. You just walked out of the group without saying a word, and, judging by what Umbra said about his past self... you, Sonic... that's not something you would do. Before your arrival, he described you as 'upbeat and fun, always cracking jokes and being with friends', but you just acted as the opposite. You didn't speak, you're distancing yourself, and you look depressed. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"If you don't acknowledge your problem, I can't help you get over it."

"Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Just tell me what's wrong. I'm not gonna leave until you tell me."

Sonic let out a sigh. "Fine... here it goes. I was happy back home in Station Square. I had everything a guy could want. A good reputation, a nice home, cool places to go to, and many friends... friends who would be there for me, just as I've always been there for them. I thought we would only have to deal with Eggman and anything that suddenly popped up for the rest of our lives, and I could deal with that. But... this whole thing just happened, and now... I have nothing. My friends are gone, my home is in ruins... I've lost everything I held dear. I've got nothing left."

The Guyver wasn't fully convinced. "There's more, isn't there?"

"...Yeah. Shortly before this happened, I had a revelation..."

_Now with Zero and Yang..._

Zero finally asked his big question. "Why did you choose me so... easily?"

"I admire you, Zero. I've played your games long before I was trained in Woo Foo."

"Games?"

"Yeah, all your battles against Neo Arcadia, and the ones before that, were made into videogames. And they were really cool. Your fighting style with the sword is what made me go swingin' and whackin' as a Woo Foo Warrior." Yang took out his bamboo sword. "Even though this sword isn't as cool as yours..."

"So, you know everything..."

"Yep, except for one thing: how did you survive the fall of Ragnarok?"

"Did they let you use the Cyber-elf?"

"Yeah."

"Did you use it?"

"Not that much. I wanted to scrap them all myself."

"Well, it decided to assist in the final battle against Weil. I never would have imagined that it would create a force field to protect me from the fall." The red robot closed his eyes. "I woke up in the midst of Ragnarok's wreckage, alone and without my helmet. I managed to find it, and I began to try and find Area Zero."

"Cool!"

Without so much as a reaction, he continued. "I was lost... I wandered around the desert, trying to find something... anything... any sign of the people I left behind."

For once, the blue rabbit fell silent.

"But I had no such luck." The story was finally coming to a close. "After a few days, I just couldn't go on, and I collapsed in the middle of nowhere. When I woke up, I was here."

"Wow... rough." With these words, Yang looked over at the corner where Sonic and the Guyver were talking. "Hey, dude. Sonic doesn't look so good. Maybe we should go cheer him up."

"No. He has to get over this whole situation. He can deal with it."

"You sure?"

Zero didn't respond.

"OK, if you say so..." He turned away to look at something else. "Hey, look at that!"

"Looks like your sister and Umbra are getting along well."

_Now with Yin and Umbra..._

Indeed, they were getting along very well. "I never thought something so beautiful could be so deadly. You surprise me, Yin."

"Oh, come on! I bet you say that to all the women you meet."

"No, I'm being serious. Not even I have such a wide array of abilities. And you seem to master them all. You're full of surprises."

"All of them except Transfoomate. It requires a lot of focus."

"I can assure you that you'll master it when the time is right. I mean, you pulled it off with all the others, right?"

"Oh, please, stop! It's not just me. I owe some of my achievements to Yang as well."

"If you say so..."

"You're so nice, Umbra. You keep saying so many nice things."

"Hey, can't blame me for blurting out the truth, Yin."

"Oh, stop it! You're a really nice hedgehog. The last hedgehog I met back home was way too sharp...both literally and metaphorically."

"Well, glad to make your day, my lady." Umbra's expression changed after this comment.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. It's about Sonic. I hope Sean can pull him back together."

"Don't worry, he'll get through it. I mean, you were him, and you're a great person. I'm sure he'll be OK."

"Oh, man... thanks, Yin."

"Glad to make your day."

After this exchange, Umbra diverted his attention towards the two who were looking at them just moments ago. "Hey, look! Looks like your brother's getting through Zero."

_Back with Sonic and the Guyver..._

Sonic's story was about to end. "...and now, I'm here. I couldn't save her."

"I hope you realize that I'm here for the same thing."

"I loved her... I still do... But now, she'll never know it. She's gone...she was my everything... and now she's gone..."

"Come to your senses!" Upon hearing this, Sonic was very surprised. "She's gone, it's true. But you have the chance to save her now, Sonic. You have an opportunity to save Amy and all your other friends, and you can't let go of it. You can't just beat yourself up over something you can't control. We need you with us. We need the true Sonic in this mission. Are you with us, or not?"

Sonic started to do some serious thinking. Despite his efforts, there was no way around it. His partner was right.

"_Don't you dare give up!_" Knuckles' words of encouragement, originally directed to Shadow, were now echoing through his mind, as if they were intended only for him instead of his rival.

"_Sonic... please be careful. Come back to us safely._" Amy's request, the last thing he heard from her before being flung into this, was also echoing through his mind.

"OK... you're right. I'm ready." The hedgehog got up, his sadness apparently subsiding. "Thanks for knocking some sense into my head. Let's do this."

And, as luck would have it, the voice began to speak again.

"_**The portal is ready.**_" With these words, a portal appeared in a wall. "_**Your first destination will be the place where the Mushroom Kingdom used to be. Now, it has been fused with Timberdale and Corneria, and it has become an erratic and unpredictable battlefield ever since. You will see the coordinates assigned to each of you while you are inside, and you will be sent there soon after. Your target is the place where the castle used to stand.**_"

After this explanation ended, the team jumped into the portal, which disappeared once the last of them was inside.

* * *

What is awaiting our team at the castle's former resting place? Will they make it through the ravaged war zone? Will Sonic regain his confidence and humor? Are Yin and Umbra falling for each other? Why is this chapter so long? Why am I asking so many weird questions? I guess the answers will appear in Chapter 5.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	5. The first mission: Part 1

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Man, writing this is getting a tad harder, to be honest. However, that's not gonna stop me from completing it, even if all the chapters arrive slowly, like this one. Anyways, I give you... CHAPTER 5!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or universes featured in this fic. Only Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me (I guess this note will stay here... but I'm not making any more comments on it).

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 5: The first mission (part 1)

The Mushroom Kingdom had always been pristine and peaceful. At least, it was, from Sonic's point of view. He would know; he had been there during a fighting tournament once. But the place that appeared in the window was far from peaceful...

The sky was black and red, filled with nothing but wraiths and ships. Bombs blew up everywhere in sight. The zone was devoid of all plantlife. Large chunks of the land had been torn apart and were floating around the place. Half of the buildings had been taken down by the explosions and fights. And the worst part was...

"This is the beginning?" Zero was the first one to break the ominous silence.

Umbra followed soon after. "This is not going to be easy..."

"OK, what do we do here?" Sonic sounded very straightforward, unusual for him.

"_**This world houses a teleporter. You will need it in order to teleport yourselves to the place where the first power source is located. However, it is protected by a force field. You'll have to deactivate the force field by destroying three generators. Sonic, Guyver, you must go to the east sector. Zero, Yang, you head for the west sector. Yin, Umbra, the south sector is yours. Once all three generators are out, head for the north. The castle will be there, along with the teleporter.**_"

"Anything else?"

"_**Yes. The teleporter will probably be guarded. Do your best, team. Remember, the fate of the universe depends on you.**_"

With those words, everyone jumped into the window, and they all appeared in different places.

Sonic and the Guyver were in front of a bunch of floating rocks.

"Are you ready, Sonic?"

"Let's get this over with."

Zero and Yang landed in front of the ruins of the Bob-omb Battlefield.

"Are you prepared for this, kid?"

"This is the kind of stuff I was expecting, Zero. Let's go!"

Yin and Umbra appeared in the destroyed remains of the Cornerian Army HQ.

"Ready when you are, Yin."

"Let's clean up this mess."

_Let's start with Zero and Yang..._

After exploring the field for any signs of life, Yang let out a comment. "Dude, this is worse than the Dark Tomorrow. This place puts the crash of Eurasia to shame."

"We've got to find that generator. Got anything, kid?"

"Nah, just lots of wreck. Just how are we supposed to find the generator anyway?"

"Look for any living thing. Remember, anyone here is our enemy now. The more enemies we find, the closer we'll get to the generator."

"How can you be sure, Zero?"

"If our enemy is smart enough, all the generators are heavily guarded, whether there's someone around to stop them or not."

"Man, no wonder you're a legend. OK, scouting time!"

And so they did.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching and exploration, Zero heard Yang's voice. "Zero! I got one!"

He headed to the source of the call, and found out that Yang was right. There was a Koopa Troopa in sight. However, shooting sounds had prevented Yang's voice from being detected by the Koopa.

"OK, we got one. Now what?"

"Let's move carefully. We've got to follow him so we can get to their main base. If we manage to get in, we can catch one of the soldiers and get the location of the generator from him."

"Why don't we just catch that guy and make him talk?"

"Look around, kid. He's not alone. There are more troops out there with him. We can't go in there or they'll take us down. Let's just wait and follow him."

"If you say so..."

_After 2__ minutes of waiting..._

The Koopa Troopa turned around and spoke. "OK, troops. Stay here. I will report to His Highness." After that, he began to walk away.

"Here's our chance. Ready, kid?"

"Let's follow that shellhead!" Before giving the first step, Yang hesitated. "Wait! How exactly do we sneak up on a bunch of armed turtles again?"

"During our wait, you said you could make yourself invisible, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Yang-Visible!" In a flash, they were both invisible. "OK. Now, as I said...let's follow that shellhead!"

Zero took out his Chain Rod and shot it in front of their feet. Then, he jumped down, and his Chain Rod made the landing slow and safe, making no sounds when he touched the ground. Soon after, Yang slid down the Rod and landed silently as well. Zero took back the Rod and put it away.

After a long walk, Zero and Yang watched as the Koopa entered an enormous armed fortress. They expected a big building, yes, but not what stood in front of them.

"OK, we followed turtlebrain to this place. Now how are we supposed to get in?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't expecting this. The only thing I can think of would be getting through, but we're not intangible."

"Intangible...where have I heard that before? Oh, now I remember! Yang-Tangible!"

"What?"

"Now we can go through, Zero." And they did.

The inside of the fortress was even more imposing than the outside. "OK, switch off." Yang spoke softly so as to not blow their cover. Soon, they were solid and visible again. They were right behind a mirror, and they took a look just to see the Koopa walk up to some stairs.

The Koopa stopped in front of the stairs and bowed down. "Sir, the scouting party has searched everywhere. There are no more threats."

A shadowed figure moved his hand. "Very well, Commander. Now, go assist my fellow wraiths. Go to the generator and guard it."

"With all due respect, sir, why do we need to guard it? There is no one left in the universe to threaten it."

"If I learned something from my past experiences, it is this: never lower your guard against threats. Even if your little party didn't find anything, there could be someone out there. We can't afford to risk our dominance. The teleporter is not to be used by anyone but our leader. Otherwise, it could mean the end of our reign."

"Very well, sir. I shall go to the generator at once."

"You do remember its location, right, Commander?"

"Of course, sir. It is on top of Whomp's Fortress, which has become the troops' main headquarters ever since it was turned into a part of the battlefield, thanks to our great leader."

"Correct. Now head there immediately, and take some pilots if you want to. Lord Andross has authorized you to command his troops."

"Yes, lord Dark Yabu, sir." And so, the Koopa walked away into the door. Zero and Yang brought their heads back behind the mirror.

"Well, I guess we can skip the whole interrogation thing, Zero."

"Let's get out of here before someone else comes in. Get us out, kid."

"Yang-Visible! Yang-Tangible!" And so, they walked through the wall.

After a long search, they found themselves hiding behind a rock, in front of a big fortress protected by many wraiths and flying Venomian planes.

"OK, what's the plan now, Zero?"

"My sensors detect a laser security system. We have to shut down their power. Once we get inside, we make our way to the top of the fortress. There, we destroy the generator, get back down, head to the castle, wait for the others, and then we use the teleporter and destroy the first power source."

"Hey, what's this thing for?" Yang unplugged a huge electric cable which just happened to be around.

Zero heard a beep in his head. "The lasers are gone. You just shut down their power."

"Well, that was easier than I thought."

However, one of the soldiers came out of the building, looking nervous. "My TV turned itself off! That means our power is gone! And that means someone is here!" All the soldiers got into offensive and defensive poses, and the sound of many alarms could be heard.

"Ah, pellets! There goes our cover."

"We can't sneak up on them now. We'll have to break through. Are you ready for this, kid?"

"In the words of Darkwing Duck...let's get dangerous!" With these words, they came out of hiding and dashed toward the fortress, with their swords in hand.

* * *

Well, what can you say? You can tell that Yang watches a lot of TV. And so does the scumbag that blew their cover. Can't blame him if he wants to sound classic, though.

Will they get to the top? Who is this "leader" they heard about? How are the other four doing? Why is this starting to sound so Batman-ish? Stay tuned for Chapter 6.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	6. The first mission: Part 2

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! After a very long time, I have finally managed to update this story. Think of it as a late Christmas gift if you want. OK, here is... CHAPTER 6!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or universes featured in this fic. Only Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me.

* * *

**_Multi-Dimensional Melee!_**

Chapter 6: The first mission (part 2)

_Now, we follow Yin and Umbra..._

"OK...this doesn't match the Corneria that Sonic fought on." Umbra had heard many stories about Sonic's part in the Smash Bros. tournament, but one of the most constantly mentioned battlefields was Corneria, and the description wasn't like the place they were standing on.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's worse. Much, much worse."

"Just how are we gonna work this out?"

"Unless Sonic's stories are wrong, we're standing on the Cornerian Army HQ...or what's left of it, at least. There's got to be something here that we can use."

"Do you think we can find a plane here?"

"Hey, that's a good idea! If we find a Venomian ship, we could go by unnoticed."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's look for something!"

"You check the left. I've got the right. If you find something, give me a call."

"Gotcha."

_After 3 minutes of searching..._

Umbra was slightly annoyed at having found nothing but trash. "This isn't helping me. I can't salvage any of this rubbish. I hope Yin's doing better than I am..."

"Hey, Umbra! I found something!"

Umbra sped to Yin's location. "What'cha got?"

"Look at that." There was a secret door in front of them.

"Isn't that a little too obvious? It's not even properly disguised, if you ask me."

"Actually, it was. It was covered by a huge control panel."

"Subtle."

"I know. You'd think the Cornerian Army superiors would be more creative."

"Well, doesn't matter. Let's go in." And they did.

After walking down for a while, they stumbled into a big room with one huge computer and several boxes.

"Jeez. Who'd have thought these guys had a secret basement?"

"Well, at least it's the only place that didn't get trashed by those guys."

"Ya got that right."

"We should have better luck at finding something here."

"Let's try."

_After 3 MORE minutes of searching..._

Umbra sighed in slight frustration. "OK...this is stupid. What's the point of having a top secret 'impenetrable' basement if they don't store something useful?"

"You said it. I guess it's time for the emergency button."

"Huh? What emergency button?"

"There's this huge 'only in case an unpredictable and messed up doomsday occurs' red button on the keyboard."

"A little too specific, don't you think?" Yin and Umbra approached the keyboard. "Why didn't I see that?"

"I don't know. Comedy purposes, I guess."

"Oh, well, whatever. Let's try it out." Umbra broke the glass surrounding the button. "Care to do the honors, my lady?"

"Thank you. Of course I will." Yin pressed the button, and a recording started to play.

The sound was garbled and distorted, but it was still understandable. "_If you are hearing this, then the worst has happened. Pay close attention. This message is top secret and it will not be repeated._"

"Oh, gee. Why didn't I bring popcorn?" Umbra replied with a mocking tone. Yin reacted with a light nudge and a giggle.

"_There have been disturbances in our fair Corneria lately. Pilots have been disappearing without a trace... There have been unidentified aerial disturbances... Unknown creatures have appeared and they have seized the planet... Our headquarters are the only place which hasn't been conquered... But it is only a matter of time... They will find us..._"

"OK, I don't think you can joke about this."

"No, I can't. This really is some serious business."

"_What? There's been a security breach in Area 25! OK, this must be fast. We believe this was caused by what scientists call a 'merging'. We're not sure about what they meant, but they also say this was probably caused by..._" The transmission was cut off, as a sword landed on the keyboard and cut through it.

"I'm sorry, but the tour is finished." Yin and Umbra turned around and saw a familiar face. Well, familiar to Yin, at least.

"Yuck? What are you doing here?"

The green rabbit cracked his neck and gave an evil glare. "Isn't it obvious, babe? I came here to waste you. I also wanted to trash your failure of a brother, but I guess your boyfriend will have to do."

"Hey! I'm the only one who can insult Yang like that! And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet."

"Yes... I mean no! I mean... ah, pellets!"

"I can't believe part of you is in me. The fact that all your bad stuff was responsible for my creation just disgusts me. I'll have to..." Yuck was too busy groaning and gloating to notice he was being completely ignored.

"Did you mean that?"

Yin's embarrassment was too big for her to bear. "OK, I give up. Yeah, I was being serious. It was a slip of the tongue, but I wasn't lying."

"You...like me?"

"Yes, I do, OK? I do! I like you! I said it! Go ahead and laugh!" She was on the verge of tears as she braced herself for a barrage of laughter.

"Laugh? Do you actually think I would pick on you after this?" Umbra kneeled down to her level as she lifted her head in surprise. "The only thing you're getting is a 'thank you' from this hedgehog."

"A 'thank you'? What do you mean?"

"...and I promise you, you're not gonna like it..." In the middle of his ramblings, Yuck turned his head and finally noticed he was being ignored. "Hey! I'm over here, freaks!"

"You're seriously asking? I never thought a girl could actually like me...especially the one I fell for."

"The one you fell for? Wait, does that mean...?"

"That's right. I... ow!" Umbra turned his head around. "Hey, I was in the middle of something!"

"Shut up! I didn't come all this way to see your disgusting little romance scenes! I want some action!"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna give in to your demands, sewer breath?"

"I love it when they ask that... Foo Shell!" With these words, a huge green force field appeared over both Umbra and Yuck, leaving Yin outside of it. "If you don't fight me, I'll detonate the force field, destroying anything outside of it, including Miss Bossy. It's your choice, dark boy. Fight me, or her life is forfeit."

"OK, you asked for it." Umbra shot a Chaos Lance out of his hand (similar to the one Mephiles used to kill Sonic) and transformed it into a sword. "Bring it on, furbag."

_7 and a half minutes later..._ (picture the fight inside of your mind if you like)

"All bark and no bite." Umbra stood in front of Yuck, who was held down on the floor by some energy chains, as the shell came down. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we're off to find the planes." And so, he turned around and walked towards Yin.

"Wait! Let me go, hedgehog!"

Umbra just kept walking. "No can do, floaty ears. You mess with my girl, you get what's coming to ya." This line, apart from angering Yuck more than ever, also put a smile on Yin's face, as all her doubts about his feelings were erased. "Are you OK?"

Yin replied with a mocking tone. "Me? I'm not the one who had a swordfight with a filthy psycho."

Umbra just laughed at her response. "Well, I don't think we can call it a fight, cute. He wasn't much of a challenge."

"I guess you're right. Hey, what were we gonna do?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. We were looking for a ship." Umbra pointed to a door next to the wrecked computer. "Let's check over there."

"OK."

The door was opened and they found themselves in front of several Cornerian Army ships and one slightly wrecked Venomian ship, completely stripped of its weapons, probably intended for studies or recon missions. After a few quick and minor repairs, the cockpit opened and some steps came out.

"After you, miss."

"Thank you." Yin sat on the back seat, while Umbra took the pilot seat. After a few commands, the plane began to lift and the ceiling opened. After the ship left the hangar, it closed again.

After a few minutes of searching, they came close to the force field generator.

"OK, open cockpit." The glass lifted, and both Yin and Umbra stood on their seats. "We're in position."

"Join me in a fire blast, my black knight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, princess." After these words, they jumped off the plane, preparing their fire attacks.

"Yin-Cinerate!"

"Pyro Shot!"

* * *

Wow, this chapter was hard to make. Well, you read it, folks. Yin & Umbra are already together. Thank the green fuzzbucket for that, I guess.

How are Sonic and the Guyver doing? The answer will be revealed in Chapter 7.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	7. The first mission: Part 3

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! I guess I'll skip the greetings this time. It gives me a lot more time to write. Behold... CHAPTER 7!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or universes featured in this fic. Only Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me.

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 7: The first mission (part 3)

_We go with Sonic and the Guyver now__..._

Standing in front of the floating rocks, the duo found themselves unable to achieve their goal.

"How are we supposed to get through here?"

"I don't know, but we have to think. We are over here, the generator is somewhere out there, on one of these floating rocks, and neither of us can fly."

"My speed isn't enough to get there..."

"...and even if it was, I would still be unable to follow you."

"We can't ask anyone for help, either."

A voice was heard from behind them. "How's about ya do the smart thing and throw the towel, blue?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Both turned around to see the owner of the voice.

A green hedgehog stood in front of them, sporting a black jacket with flames, two scars across his chest, a pair of red sunglasses, and a smug grin. "What's the matter, punk? Don't recognize old Scourge the Hedgehog when you see him?"

The Guyver turned to his partner. "You know this thing?"

"No. I have never seen him in my life."

The hedgehog just laughed. "Nice try, but I can recognize Sonic the Hedgehog anywhere, wimp."

"Who are you? How do you know me? What's going on here?"

"Your act ain't gonna work. Now tell me how you came back from the grave!"

"What do you mean 'come back from the grave'?"

"Let me bring back your memories before I break your necks." He then took out what seemed like a Chaos Emerald and began to throw it up and down.

_**-flashback-**_

_I used this baby right here to transform into my Super Form and beat you and your pathetic __hedgehog friends to a pulp, when your Freedom Failures and my "buddies" showed up._

"_No..."_

"_It can't be!"_

_And I was just delighted. __"Oh, how nice! More punching bags to soften my knuckles on!"_

_I had a lot of luck: your incompetent partners and the traitors who chucked me back into Moebius stood in front of me, all while I floated over your lifeless carcasses. It was such a beauty._

_And, as you can guess, I decided to put their skulls alongside yours. Y'know, make my collection shine back at the hall, adding both the Freedom Fighters and the Supression Squad to the show. Give my queen Fiona a gorgeous surprise._

_I decided to start with the tin rabbit..._

_...followed by your french friend..._

_...then your sidekick..._

_...your hottie girlfriend..._

_...her traitor counterpart..._

_...Patch and Boomer..._

_...and last and least, my "sidekick" Miles._

_Oh, and let's not forget the bomb I snuck at Rotor's lab. Man, did it make one heck of a nice fireplace!_

_**-**__**end flashback-**_

"Then, just as I finished my little party, this weirdo shows up and tells me something about ruling everything or something like that. And when he showed me this whole place, I just couldn't resist. But who would have guessed I would run into you again?"

Sonic stood in utter shock. "You monster...how could you?"

Scourge just let out a satisfied laugh. "With an Anarchy Beryl and a lot of pleasure, of course!" He then gave a serious look. "Now it's your turn to answer! How did you come back?"

"I was never there!"

"OK, if that's still your answer..." A dark portal appeared behind Scourge. "...then I guess I can skip the rest of this chat and start the pummeling!"

However, before making any moves, he was stopped by a voice which seemed to originate from the portal. "Stop, Scourge!" From the portal came out what seemed to be an echidna dressed in an ornate blue-and-gold outfit.

"Enerjak, you spoilsport! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Our leader has ordered that you stand down and let me handle the blue hedgehog and his companion, Scourge."

"And who's gonna make me? You?"

"Have you forgotten?" Following these words, Scourge grabbed his head and fell to his knees in a sudden jolt of pain. "This is what he meant by '_Anyone who opposes me will suffer, especially the ones who dare to betray me_', hedgehog."

"Alright, I'll stand down!" Following this, the pain stopped. "But hear me, Enerjak! When he beats you, I'm gonna come back and bury you both!" Soon after, he entered the portal and it vanished.

"You won't come back, you inferior lifeform, because the blue hedgehog will fall right now, at the hands of Enerjak!"

The Guyver turned to his partner again. "I don't know who they are, but we've got to stop them, Sonic. Are you ready?"

Sonic replied quickly. "Let's do it. We have to stop this madness." After that, they both turned to Enerjak. "Step aside, Enerjak! We are here to fix this mess, and we're not gonna let you stand in the way!"

Enerjak just turned around and gave an arrogant reply. "You pitiful wastes of oxygen. You just don't understand. You have absolutely no chance against the most powerful being!" He then lifted himself into the air and flew up. "And that is why I won't waste my time with you, inferior creatures! You'll face my army instead!"

With these words, a huge army of deformed beings appeared – beings which the Guyver instantly recognized.

"Zoanoids! How?"

"What? Is it not enough? How about this then?"

Following this, more beings appeared, joining the Zoanoids. Half of them were dark-colored creatures with yellow eyes, and the rest were white-colored creatures with no visible eyes.

This time, it was Sonic who recognized them. "Heartless and Nobodies? But how?"

"Oh, I see it is still not enough. In that case, I'll bring my pet here as well!"

Soon after, a gigantic monster appeared, several thousand times taller than both Sonic and the Guyver. It was a shadowy two-headed creature surrounded by flames, which went unrecognized by both of them.

"I hope that is enough for you. Alright, army...ATTACK!" With these words, the smaller beings began to charge at the duo, with Enerjak's "pet" remaining still.

The Guyver prepared his wrist blades. "This is it. Our battle to end this chaos begins now, Sonic."

"Let's get this battle over with right now." The duo then charged at Enerjak's army, ready for a massive battle.

* * *

I'm not sure if it was, but I think this chapter was kinda short. Well, if you liked it, it doesn't really matter. Try to recognize anything that wasn't named or described in detail. I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review if you want.

This time, there's no Batman-ish questions: I'm gonna continue this battle in Chapter 8.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	8. A newfound hope

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Jeez, I can't believe it took me so long to write this one! OK, since I'm finally done with this, here's... CHAPTER 8!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Starlight Burn97. (Wow, a change in this note. Who'd have thought that?)

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 8: A newfound hope.

The background was not favorable.

On one side of the devastated landscape, a huge army of deformed mutants, yellow-eyed black monsters, and unrecognizable white husks, led by an echidna with a severe superiority complex, stood. On the other, there was nothing but a blue hedgehog and a human in an alien suit.

As they ran forward, the silence was broken by the clash of a wrist blade with the sword of a Nobody.

And so, the battle started. As Sonic and the Guyver fought, enemies rained down upon their heads. Hits seemed to connect or miss. Bodies fell and dissipated. With every opponent that fell, the number of enemies seemed to increase rather than the opposite.

Despite managing to beat many of their attackers, the duo found themselves completely surrounded by the huge army of monsters.

Sonic could hardly even stand. "There's...too many of them. We're...surrounded."

However, one word made them stand down.

"STOP!" At Enerjak's command, his army began to back away from the duo.

After descending to the center, in front of Sonic and the Guyver, he created a green energy ball in the palm of his hand.

"I told you, but you didn't listen." The echidna spoke with an air of mockery. "You can't overcome my army, you despicable sacks of flesh...which means you stand no chance against me...or the Master."

They both tried to escape or attack, but were too weak to do any.

Enerjak lifted his arm so that his hand was right in front of their faces. "Farewell, blue hedgehog." As he readied to fire, however...

"Sir, what is that thing flying above us?" As one of the Zoanoids pointed up to the sky, Enerjak lifted his head, followed by Sonic and the Guyver.

Indeed, there was something flying above their heads. Something...purple.

Confused by this, the Guyver turned to his partner. "Sonic..."

"I can't tell from here, Guyver. I don't know who that is."

Enerjak, on the other hand, went straight to the point. "I don't know what that is...but its luck has run out!" As soon as he said this, he began to fire a barrage of green energy balls at his target, all of them missing.

This failed assault left the boastful echdina totally drained... and confused. "_What...was that? I was...going to...leave that thing...to my monster...and vaporize the...hedgehog. What's...wrong with me?_"

However, this warping of his reality was the least of his problems, as the purple creature began to close in and attack his army with fire.

After this attack was dealt, Sonic was shocked to recognize its dealer. "But the voice said... It can't be..."

Too weakened to attack or give his "pet" the command to attack the purple dragon, Enerjak did the only thing he could: open a door and flee the scene.

After seeing their leader leave the field, one of the Zoanoids got the message right away.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The rest of the army heard him and fled into the door, which vanished after the last Heartless entered it, just as the shadow-flame colossus just sank into the ground, disappearing as well.

As the scourge of their attackers landed in front of them, Sonic's thought was confirmed.

"...Spyro?"

The dragon responded almost immediately. "Sonic, are you OK?"

"But how are you...?"

"It's a long story." Spyro turned to the Guyver. "Who is he?"

"It's an even longer story. I'll tell you later."

The Guyver found the strength to finally stand on his legs again. "Can you get us out of here, Spyro?"

"Actually, there's a place where we can go. We'll be safe there." Spyro then took off into the air. "Follow me."

However, there was a problem. "That might be difficult, Spyro. You can fly, I can run, but the Guyver isn't really that fast, and I don't think he can fly."

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'll carry him." Spyro then flew down and grabbed him by the arms. "You're not uncomfortable, right?"

"I've done worse things."

"Alright. Let's go." With this, he took off into the air again, carrying the Guyver by the arms, and shot forward, with Sonic following soon after.

However, as he followed Spyro, Sonic's mind was racing, filled with questions regarding his friend's appearance.

_One trip later..._

As Spyro led them down an underground tunnel, Sonic and the Guyver did nothing but walk behind, saying absolutely nothing.

In a matter of moments, they came in front of a door. After Spyro underwent a short eye scan, the door opened and they were greeted by what seemed like a secret underground base, with only two people inside.

One of them quickly greeted the dragon. "Hiya, Spyro. Found something?"

"Not really anything we can use. But I found someone..."

"Hehehe, you kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious, Flame. Turn around."

The owner of the voice just turned around and came into view.

She was a two-tailed fox, with brown skin, pink hair, and yellow eyes. She was wearing long black pants, with some chains as belts. She had blue sneakers, white socks, a cream-colored vest, and black fingerless gloves. She also sported large red goggles on top of her head.

Upon coming into view, she saw her purple friend between...Sonic and...some other guy.

Next reaction, she runs up to Sonic and hugs him.

"Sonic! You're OK! I can't believe it's you!"

Just like in his encounter with Scourge, he was totally lost. "Um...sorry, who are you?"

"Yep, same old Sonic. Still a funny guy."

"But I..." And then came a thought. "_Wait...first Umbra, then Scourge, and then Enerjak... That's it! She must be from another alternate dimension!_"

Flame then let go of Sonic. "How did you survive? We thought we were the only ones left."

"And we thought we were."

The other person then spoke up. "Are they real, Spyro?"

"They are. They don't smell like all the others. And they were surrounded by enemy soldiers."

Something rushed into the hedgehog's mind. "Wait a minute... I know that voice."

"Yep, I knew you would remember."

"I knew this technology would have to come from you."

The figure then came into view. "Well, the Omnitool came in handy."

"How did you get through this, Tanya? And how did Flame and Spyro get here as well?"

"It's actually a huge coincidence..."

_**-flashback-**_

_I was just walking around, minding my own business, and then this giant hole appears right in the middle of the Pond._

_As you might have guessed, I called the others. When we came together, I suggested going down there and analyzing the hole, but Wildwing said no. It's almost like he knew it was bad._

_Instead, he just told me to go down and get the Migrator ready. It seemed like he wanted me away or something._

_I went down like he said, but instead of the Migrator, there was just the remains of the Mega-Migrator. I felt like this was just another joke from Nosedive._

_I took a few steps into the place, and then all of a sudden the door closed itself! I tried to get out, but it was no good. It was completely sealed, letting nothing but oxygen in._

_Right after that, there's this huge tremor. I keep trying to get out, the door still doesn't let me._

_During another one of my failed attempts to open the door, a weird-looking portal appeared behind me, looking nothing like the one we took back on Puckworld to get here._

_After all that had happened, I didn't have the courage to approach that one. And then, all of a sudden, Flame and Spyro came out of it. After they landed, it just disappeared._

_I guess the energy given off by the portal affected the room, because the door just opened up. After waking them up, we came outside, and we realized that the room had been sent underground__, and that I had been taken away from Anaheim, ending up in this world._

_My radar said enemies were approaching, so we went back down. After getting back down, I had an idea. I still had the Omnitool and the remains of the Mega-Migrator down here, so it was just a matter of salvaging all the working components to create this place._

_**-**__**end flashback-**_

Flame then took over for Tanya. "After a few minutes of planning, we decided to search for supplies and possible survivors. We wanted to leave the choice of who would go to chance, but Spyro insisted on going first."

Spyro continued. "I flew around looking for some supplies, when I heard your battle against the enemy soldiers. And now we're here."

The Guyver had a question. "But how did you two get down here?"

Spyro told his story first. "Cynder and I were just walking around, when we got attacked by the same monsters that came after you. We flew away from them as fast as we could, and we came across the portal. She told me to enter the portal, saying she would follow, but when I got in, she just kept fighting them off until she was captured."

Flame followed shortly after. "With me, it was very similar, except the guys that attacked us were different, and it was my sisters who let themselves be caught. After 15 seconds of being in there, I somehow ended on the same route as Spyro, and then we landed here."

Sonic then spoke up again. "Guys, we need your help. We have to destroy the power sources that are causing all this, but we need to get rid of the force field around the castle to do so. But the field generator is out of our reach."

In less than a second, Tanya came up with an idea. "OK. About that generator, take my Puck Blaster and shoot it." She handed her gun to Sonic. "You have used a gun before, right, Sonic?"

"Uh, no. That was Shadow."

"Well, don't worry. It's easy to use, and it won't fail you. And don't worry about the ammo." She then handed the Guyver a metal ball with a green button. "Now for the other part of the plan. You have a secret base too, right?"

"Yeah, that's where we learned about what's going on."

"Once you get there, push the button. That'll teleport us there, and set this place on self-destruct mode."

Flame was taken by surprise. "Wait...that's what you were working on while Spyro was out?"

"I wanted to be ready in case we found someone."

"Wow, you're my hero."

The Guyver understood the plan, but Sonic was kinda lost.

"OK, let me see if I got this straight. I use this gun to shoot the generator, we get to the castle, destroy the power source, get back to the base, and then push the button. Did I get it right?"

"Yep, that's about it."

"OK, got it. Come on, Guyver. Let's deal with this problem."

"I'm right beside you, Sonic."

With this said, they left the underground base, the generator and the castle being their targets again. As they left Tanya, Flame and Spyro behind waiting for the call of the button, they also began to wonder if there was someone else out there.

* * *

Confused about Sonic knowing Spyro the Dragon and the Mighty Ducks? Don't worry, I'll let you in on that in separate stories. I really hope you like this chapter. It took me a really long time to write this, as I already said.

Stay tuned for Chapter 9.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	9. On to the castle!

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Wow, this one actually came out faster than the last one. Alright, here's... CHAPTER 9!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Starlight Burn97.

* * *

**_Multi-Dimensional Melee!_**

Chapter 9: On to the castle!

Silence. Total silence.

Sonic the Hedgehog stood in front of the abyss, in front of some floating rocks, with the Guyver at his side. Just like last time.

This time, however, he was carrying a gun.

He hated guns, and, according to him, he "wouldn't be caught dead using those things". This time, however, he didn't seem to care in the least. He was busy searching for the generator.

"I can't see it anywhere..."

"Any ideas?"

"If I know Tanya well enough..." He took out the gun, and saw he was right: the Puck Blaster had a target-searching mechanism. "Heh, I knew it."

"What is it?"

"This thing can get the target for us. After that, we just fire."

"But how...?"

"Hehe. A genius like Tanya always makes her job ab-so-lute-ly perfect."

"OK. If that's the case, then get rid of that generator."

"Right on it." He pressed a button on the side, and a holographic map appeared in front of them. The generator was shown as a small blinking dot. "OK, I'm guessing it's over... here."

After pressing the dot, the map faded away and a red homing light appeared at that same spot.

Sonic readied his gun. "I don't like guns, but here we go." He pushed the trigger, and a hockey puck shot out, destroying the generator. "Got it!"

"I think it's time to head for the castle."

"Way ahead of you!" Sonic then began running to the north, somewhat slowly so his partner could catch up.

The Guyver immediately followed, but was surprised by Sonic's sudden return to his usual personality.

Sonic, on the other hand, was thinking about one thing.

"I wonder how the others are doing..."

_Let'__s skip to Zero and Yang to find out..._

"Man, that was lame. They didn't even put up a good fight."

As Zero dashed forward to their destination, Yang followed closely, using his nunchaku as wheels.

"Don't forget. We went there to destroy the generator, not for a fight."

"Yeah, I know, Zero. But if we're gonna save the...uh, 'multiverse', I guess...it doesn't mean it has to be boring."

"You'll have your chance, kid. But will you be ready when it comes?"

"Don't worry. I'm always ready for a fight."

Zero heard a beep in his head. "I'm picking up a signal. We're getting close to the castle."

_Now let's turn to Yin and Umbra..._

Just like Zero and Yang, the couple went to the north, also zooming at high speed. However, there was one difference...they were actually teasing each other.

"Come on, Yin! Step it up!"

"Yeah, you better run! Just wait until I get you!"

"What are you gonna do? Kiss me?"

"If you're lucky, I will!"

"You gotta catch me first, pretty!"

Despite their playful banter, they were actually focused enough to notice that they were getting close to their goal.

_Let's return to Sonic and the Guyver..._

After heading to the north for a long while without saying anything, the Guyver had to ask his question.

"Sonic?"

"Huh?"

"What just happened to you?"

"Come again?"

"After the guardian told us what happened, you got depressed after knowing you failed to save Amy and all your other friends. Now, you seem so upbeat, exactly the way Umbra described you."

"Ah, I know where this is going. You want to know why."

"Yes, I do."

Sonic pointed to his right hand. "What am I holding in my hand?"

"This is not the time for jokes."

"Just tell me. What am I holding?"

"A gun."

"Yeah. Now...who made this gun?"

"Tanya?"

"Yeah. We're getting there."

"Getting where?"

"Who saved our butts a while ago?"

"Spyro."

"Exactly."

"What is your point?"

Sonic dropped the casual tone. "They're alive. Tanya and Spyro are still around, and they're still good. So is Flame, but I don't really know her. If they are still around, there's still a chance that Amy and the others are around as well."

The Guyver finally understood. "...And you expect to see them again."

"Yeah."

"Well, judging by the scene, we're getting close to the castle." Indeed they were. "Get ready, Sonic."

Sonic returned to his casual manner. "I was born ready, Guyver."

_And now, for the first time since Chapter 5, they're all together again._

As each team approached the castle, they also spotted the other two teams closing in.

While Sonic and the Guyver came to a stop without a word, all the others had something to say.

Zero came in after them, with Yang following not-so-closely behind.

Sonic broke the silence pretty quickly. "Seems like you made it."

Yang came in, panting. "Yeah...we got...the easy...boring one."

"At least you didn't get the one floating among a bunch of rocks in a neverending hole."

"I'd trade ours for that one, Sonic."

Zero broke in, but not to talk about the same subject. "Your sister and Umbra are closing in, kid."

"Yeah, it's them alright."

Believe it or not, they were still playing around with each other.

"What's the matter, cutie? Can't keep up?"

"Hey, what's that behind you?"

"Huh?"

"Gotcha! It's me!" Too fast for even Umbra to react, Yin jumped on top of him, bringing them both to a stop, conveniently, right in front of their teammates. "Who's the fastest now, handsome?"

"OK, you win." Umbra then noticed that they were in front of the castle. "Uh...Yin? Mind if I get up?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry." As she got off him, he stood up.

Now, they were in front of the castle, all six of them. Ready for whatever was waiting for them.

Once again, Sonic was the one who broke the silence. "OK, guys. You ready?"

Everyone just nodded, something he immediately understood as a "yes".

"Alright. Let's go in there."

* * *

Yeah, aside from the part where they blow up the generator, and the one where they get ready to use the teleporter, this was mostly another chapter made for character development.

Stay tuned for Chapter 10. I promise that one will have more action.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	10. From bad to worse

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Sorry for taking so freakin' long to update, guys. School kept me inhumanly busy, and I was in a bit of a writing slump. But don't worry, I'm back now, and I give you... CHAPTER 10!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Flame Burn96 (still Starlight Burn97, just a different name).

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 10: From bad to worse...

"And I thought our landing spot was bad."

Yes, their first destination was bad, but entering the teleporter sent them to a place that looked even worse.

Zero commented soon after. "What are the components of this place?"

"The realm of Convexity...the Dark Margin...and Zebes." Sonic recognized every single piece of the landscape.

"You seem to know a lot about these worlds."

"If you ever lived through all the stuff I have, you would, too."

Umbra followed. "OK, Sonic. You know these places. You lead."

"Gotcha." Sonic moved forward, with everyone following closely behind.

After a short period of time, Yin pointed something out. "The floor looks kinda fragile."

"It is. We're walking on a world of floating platforms, mixed with the most dangerous section of another planet, with a dark beach-like place thrown in."

Yang was confused. "Uh...what was that, Sonic?"

"This floor is easy to break, and it's dark here. Don't run, don't fall, and watch your step."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?"

"I think Tails is rubbin' off on me."

With that clear, the group carefully walked across the platforms, being careful not to step on fragile platforms, until they made it to the center of the realm.

The power source stood there, high up in the air, unguarded. However, Sonic and his companions remained suspicious.

The Guyver readied his wrist blades. "This seems too easy."

"It's almost like they wanted us to get here." Zero and Yang prepared their swords.

As soon as they realized this, an ominous presence filled the place.

"**Ahh...the survivors of my work. You're too smart for me...or is that the other way around?**"

Everyone reacted to this. "Huh? Who's there?"

"**Wouldn't you like to find out...**"

"That voice...seems familiar..." Sonic and Umbra were particularly shaken.

"**However, I can't afford to let you live. Say your last prayers, because you won't survive this fight.**"

After the threat, the team felt someone appearing behind them. As they turned around, they were faced by...

"Mickey Mouse?"

Yes, it was the King of Disney Castle, but he wasn't his usual self. Instead of his regular clothes, he was clad in a tattered black coat, with the hood ripped off. His face was also different, with torn ears and a savage look on his eyes.

"What have you done to him?" Sonic couldn't believe his eyes.

"**Let me introduce you to... Soldier 28.**" The voice let out a distorted evil laugh. "**Look, fresh meat.**"

Upon hearing these words, a Keyblade appeared in the beast's hand, and it prepared for battle.

"**I expect your safe return, my servant...and their heads on a stick.**" As soon as these words were spoken, the ominous presence wasn't felt anymore.

_Let's skip to the evil hideout..._

Scourge the Hedgehog just stood in place, as if waiting for someone. After inexplicably meeting the guy he knew he had eliminated, he lost his chance to kill him again, due to the egomaniacal Enerjak.

Oddly, however, he didn't seem irritated in the least, but rather...pleased.

"It's all going according to plan. Enerjak couldn't control himself when fighting Dumb and Dumber." He quietly laughed to himself, holding a strange mechanism in his left hand. "I knew learning to control the Master Emerald's energy would prove useful."

Soon after, he felt the same presence that invaded the soon-to-be battlezone.

"OK, here comes Big Shot." The hedgehog then proceeded to introduce the mechanism in his head, as if he was made out of energy.

The same voice rumbled the place. "**Scourge! Come here now!**"

Scourge ran to the origin of the command, and stood in front of a throne. There was someone seated on the throne, but he was completely shrouded in darkness, making it impossible to tell who it was.

"**Where is Enerjak?**"

"How the heck am I supposed to know? You sent him to do my job, remember?"

"**Yes, I ordered him to replace you, but the hedgehog and his companions are still alive.**"

"Yeah, yeah, he failed. You should have let me kill those clowns, y'know. Round-ears isn't going to kill them, either. You ought to just..."

Scourge was cut off by the untimely appearance of Enerjak, who managed to replenish his energy.

"Master, you sent Soldier 28 to battle?"

"**Yes. Why do you care, Enerjak?**"

"But he is an untested experiment!"

"**The mind swap was successful, he survived the gene splicing, responded well to the combat training, and he obliterated the most powerful of our prisoners. That is all we need.**"

"But, Master...!"

"**That is not important right now. I have more pressing concerns.**" He then pointed at Enerjak. "**Why did you not kill the hedgehog and his partner?**"

"I tried, but they had backup. A purple creature appeared and attacked my army. A strange destructive urge invaded my mind and I wasted my energy on an attempt to eliminate it."

The unknown being rose from his throne. "**You know the price of failure, Enerjak.**"

"But, Master! It wasn't me!"

"**You warned Scourge, and yet it seems you didn't understand. I should eliminate you...**"

For the first time in any of his lives, Enerjak felt...terrified.

"**...But I need more of your genetic soldiers.**" The being then pointed to the exit. "**Get out of here before I change my mind.**"

The echidna calmed down, but was still notably shaken. He was, however, still quick to oblige and left the room.

Scourge didn't let the uncomfortable atmosphere last long. "OK, now that we took care of that, can I have my fun now? Blue and I have some unfinished business."

"**Only if they manage to defeat Soldier 28.**" The leader gave a mocking laugh. "**Enjoy as the last rebels are skewered, hedgehog.**"

_Now, back to the heroes..._

The heroes were still standing on the spot, in front of the mutilated King. Since the monster was strangely calm, not attacking them, they decided to huddle up and discuss their strategy.

Sonic spoke up first. "OK. We're facing a seriously skilled swordsman, wielding a one-of-a-kind weapon. Plus, he looks like he had some experiments performed on him. What do you suggest we do?"

Yang was the first one to give a suggestion. "Well, he looks slobbery, mangy and stupid. He probably can't fight like the real deal. How about we just attack him?"

As soon as he said this, he headed towards the mouse, shocking his teammates.

"No, wait!"

As he ran forward, striking Soldier 28, he was shocked to see that, in a fraction of a second, his attack was stopped by the King's Keyblade.

"Wait, how can you...?" The only response he got was a beastial growl.

In his shock, Yang reacted with more strikes, which were all blocked with no effort. Soon after, he was hit in the chest by his opponent's sword, being thrown back and landing in front of his teammates.

"Yang! You okay?" Being his sister, Yin was the most concerned out of the group.

"Well, I ain't dead yet." He soon got up, although not without effort. "OK, seems like he can still fight. We're gonna need another plan."

The Guyver gave his own idea. "Zero. Do you have a scanner?"

"Yes." Zero ran a scan on their enemy. "His DNA has been combined with another type of DNA."

"What type?"

"For some reason, my scanner can't identify it. His mind has also been swapped with that of a creature that calls itself Kardas."

"Wait a sec...I know Kardas!" Umbra, being an avid comic book reader, recognized the name. "But he's a giant Rahi, not a swordsman! How'd he beat Yang up?"

"There's signs of someone tampering with his mind. He has been educated in every style of swordplay known across the multiverse."

The Guyver spoke again. "If that's the case, how are we gonna fight him?"

"I have a plan. I don't know if it'll work, but this is a desperate moment." Yin gave her own suggestion soon after. "If you guys distract him, me and Umbra can fire at him. While he's busy fighting you, he won't be able to stop the shots."

Sonic seemed to agree with the plan. "Might just be crazy enough to work, Yin. You guys ready?"

"Ready." The heroes all responded at the same time.

"OK. Let's do this then."

Sonic, the Guyver, Zero and Yang headed towards the monster, while Yin and Umbra stayed behind, charging up their fire.

Zero attacked Soldier 28 first, striking him with his sword, but, like Yang, he was blocked with ease. Zero held him down while the Guyver ran towards him, prepared to hit him with his wrist blade. As his arm reached him, he was blocked by...Zero's saber.

The King had moved his Keyblade so that the wrist blade met the Z-Saber. Once that happened, he quickly took away his Kingdom Key and swung at the two, just narrowly missing them. Sonic then came in, carrying Yang and running around their opponent. While Sonic started to create a Blue Tornado, Yang kept slashing at the beast rapidly, having all of his attacks blocked with the same ease he faced a moment ago.

Meanwhile, Yin and Umbra were standing still, with their eyes closed, gathering as much energy as they could.

"We gotta hurry up, Yin. Otherwise, Sonic and the others are hosed."

Once the Blue Tornado was ready, the mouse was sent flying, and Sonic proceeded to jump at him, preparing to execute a Homing Attack. Despite being flung into the air, Soldier 28 kept his ground, slashing at the hedgehog and sending him back. Zero shot his Chain Rod at the monster, but he avoided it and sliced the chain. Immediately after, all four of them jumped up at him, preparing to attack, but they were knocked back before they could even react.

While he managed to fend off every attack thrown at him, the beast falied to notice one thing: the maneuver he used to stop his attackers left him off-balance. Despite his aerial combat prowess, he fell to the ground on his face. This gave the Guyver, who was the one closest to the enemy, a chance to grab him, leaving him completely open for the impending attack. This, however, was not without resistance, as the mouse struggled to get free.

"Yin! Umbra! I got him! Fire, before he escapes!"

Meanwhile, the aforementioned pair had finally gotten enough energy for a blast capable of eliminating their enemy, and they raised their arms, pointing at the King.

"You ready? We only got one shot."

"I'm ready when you are."

_Let's skip to the evil hideout again..._

Scourge was looking at the battle with the leader, and he seemed pleased again.

"Hah, looks like I get to kick some blue tail after all. I told you he'd lose."

The shadowed figure, unexpectedly, just laughed again.

"Hey! What the heck is so funny?"

"**It seems like the time to awaken his other DNA has finally come.**"

"Wait, what?"

Without another word, the leader pressed a button in his throne.

_Back to the heroes..._

"Yin-Ferno!"

"Solar Flare!"

The fire blasts came out, huge and burning, but focused on the enemy, without harming the heroes. It seemed as though victory was at hand...

...until Soldier 28 dissipated.

The heroes stood in shock as their adversary disintegrated into small, glowing, violet spheres, saving himself from the blast that was now headed towards the Guyver.

"Get out of the way, now!" Sonic was panicking, not wanting to lose another friend.

This seemed to snap him back into reality just in time, as he jumped to the side, avoiding the fire storm.

Yang was really confused. "Is he gone then?"

"No. He split himself into several...primordial substance particles." Zero knew what happened, but couldn't identify the fragments properly.

However, Sonic instantly recognized them. "Shadow Bugs."

"You know them?" Umbra was confused as well.

"Remember the Smash Bros. Tournament? The bombs, ROBs, and all that stuff?" Umbra nodded. "Well, this is the stuff these guys, the Primids, are made out of."

"So his DNA was fused with Shadow Bugs?"

The spheres then came together, forming the figure of Soldier 28 again.

"Yeah, and it seems like he can disintegrate and pull himself back without problems, too."

Yin became worried. "OK...we're gonna need another plan."

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was pretty long, but I figured it was a good way to make up for my long absence. Besides, I did promise more action, and there it is. But don't take it the wrong way; that doesn't mean it stays here. There'll be more in the next chapter.

Stay tuned for Chapter 11. I'll try not to last so darn long with that one, since vacation is nearly here.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	11. The first victory

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Well, here we are. I'm free for a while, so chapters might come a little faster now. I'm not promising anything, but it's more than possible. Anyway, let's cut to the chase. Here's... CHAPTER 11!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Flame Burn96.

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 11: The first victory.

_We start off in the evil hideout..._

Scourge the Hedgehog was not taking it well.

"What was that?"

The moment to celebrate his acquisition was close: five numbskulls ready to be bruised, and one blue hedgehog to kill. And then, it was taken away in a second.

"**One of the important lessons I've learned: you always need an ace in the hole.**"

"How in the bloody name of Moebius did he do that?"

"**The Primids you neglected to take...this is their special ability, Scourge.**"

"But how the heck does that work?"

"**This mutant is the combination of the mouse and a Primid. He now has their abilities...and none of their weaknesses.**"

"So...he's untouchable..."

"**Precisely. They can't win.**"

"That's your plan..." Scourge then broke into...maniacal laughter?

"**Are you picturing our success?**"

Scourge abruptly stopped laughing. "Not even close. I can't buy this, man. I mean, ya seriously think this is gonna stop Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"**Do you doubt Soldier 28 will kill them?**"

"I'll put it simply, so even you can understand." Scourge lowered his sunglasses. "Take a good look at me: I'm everything he is...and everything he's not. Round-ears has nothin' on me. What makes you think he's gonna beat him, especially when he has company?"

The shadowed figure wasn't worried by any of this. "**Believe what you want. You will get yours after he is done with them.**"

"Suit yourself. You just wait."

_Now, we __go back to the heroes..._

The team was once again locked in combat with their monstrous enemy. As opposed to their initial run of luck, the mouse was now attacking tirelessly and relentlessly.

They were fighting a losing battle, since their enemy could kill them easily if it weren't for their constant dodging, and they were now completely unable to even touch him. As if that wasn't enough, they were out of ideas.

"If only I could turn into my super form..."

Sonic knew that, as Super Sonic, the power of the Chaos Emeralds allowed him to do virtually anything. However, he had lost the Emeralds before being called.

"C'mon, Sonic, think! What can I do? What can I...wait...that's it!"

As he began to execute his idea, the first hit since Soldier 28 began to attack had been dealt: Yin had been hit by the Kingdom Key.

While Kardas had the brain of a savage beast, it had been imbued with knowledge. Not only was he proficient in every kind of swordplay now, he had also been infused with strategic brilliance, which had a slow awakening, but was now making itself known.

While lashing at his opponents, he had also paid attention to their reactions. In doing so, he had figured out that both Yang and Umbra were close to Yin. Therefore, striking her would get their attention, and, after they went to check on her, he could eliminate the three of them at once.

"Yin!"

"Sis!"

And he was right.

However, his opportunity to strike them down was stopped by Zero and the Guyver attacking him at the same time. Since he separated himself into Shadow Bugs to save himself, he was unable to attack them as planned.

Meanwhile, Yin found herself accompanied by her brother and her crush.

"You OK, sis?" Concern could be heard in Yang's voice, something rare for him.

"I'm not sure, Yang..."

Next, it was Umbra's turn to be concerned. "What's wrong?"

"My body isn't hurt too badly, but I'm feeling strange..." No sooner than that, she passed out.

"C'mon, Yin! Don't die on me!" This time, they both spoke at the same time. While he didn't show it at that very moment, Yang was surprised that Umbra cared about his sister so much.

During all this, Zero and the Guyver were still ready for battle, standing back-to-back with their weapons ready.

Sonic, however, wasn't in sight.

"Where's Sonic?" It didn't take long for his partner to notice.

He wasn't given much time to think, as the Shadow Bugs came back together, forming the figure of Soldier 28 again, and, as expected by now, the beast attacked him.

While the Guyver blocked the constant strikes, Zero dashed behind the mouse. His attack was cut off, however, by an unexpected maneuver:

Right as Zero raised his sword for a strong overhead slash, one strike from the Kingdom Key had been blocked by the Guyver's wrist blades. Right afterwards, the beast delivered an unexpected kick to the Guyver's chest while he was blocking him. Although it didn't damage him too badly, thanks to his armor, he was flung back. After that, Zero finally delivered his slash, which was not only easily blocked, but pushed back, sending him flying until he landed a few feet away from his opponent.

After downing three opponents and leaving two of them too busy to fight, Soldier 28 gave a loud victory roar... until he realized one of them was missing.

Yes, it wasn't until he had executed his plan that he noticed Sonic wasn't around. But then where did he go?

And, as soon as he noticed, he got hit. No sooner than that, Sonic appeared in front of him.

"Surprised, drool bucket?"

Everyone was shocked. "Sonic!"

Having his target in front, the monster swung at him. He failed, however, as Sonic disappeared in about half a second.

Almost immediately after, he got hit several times, from various angles, bringing him to his knees.

Zero and the Guyver were struggling to get up, when they got taken to the others as fast as what they had witnessed.

"You guys OK?"

"What was that?" Zero was surprised that not even his radar was able to pick up Sonic's location.

"My Light Speed Attack. I gathered my energy up to move fast enough that no one could catch up with me."

"But why did it take you so long to attack? You disappeared before that beast beat us!"

"It takes a lot of energy for me to use it."

Umbra, knowing the technique, pointed something out. "But it doesn't work like that! Why were you invisible while you were rolling?"

"I went beyond my own limits, I guess. I began to spin twice as fast as I usually do." Sonic then noticed that Yin was out cold. "Is she OK?"

"I don't know, dude. She seems OK, but something feels off." Yang didn't know how to explain, since he didn't understand what was wrong with his sister. "Zero, think you can scan her?"

But he didn't answer, as he already was.

"There's...Shadow Bugs inside her."

"What?"

"They've made their way inside Yin's body somehow."

"How did they...?"

"It was probably the slash she took." Zero then switched off his scanner. "She doesn't look physically hurt. The strike was probably meant to just get them inside her."

"But why would he...?"

They were too busy checking on Yin to notice that their enemy had split apart again, and his Shadow Bugs were heading right towards them.

"Guys..." Until the Guyver warned them.

Everyone turned to see the purple spheres coming for them.

Wait...no, not for them. They were all focused on Yin.

"Get away from her!" Her loved ones demanded that he stopped, to no avail.

And then, it happened. The Shadow Bugs enveloped Yin's unconscious body as the others watched in horror.

She suddenly got up. After she got up, the spheres began to form the figure of their enemy again.

"He's...he's possessing her body..."

Sonic was confused. "Wait, why would he-" Before he could finish that, he, along with the rest of the team, found himself dodging a blast of black fire.

A familiar blast of fire.

"Hey! That was her Yin-Cinerate!" Yang was the first to recognize it, seeing it rather commonly. "Except it's all black..."

"That thing has Yin's Woo Foo magic under his command."

"But what's with the black coloring?"

"The Shadow Bugs. They have corrupted her magic."

Umbra was distressed. "We have to save her!"

However, this was met with several magic blasts, which everyone had trouble evading.

"Easier said than done."

Zero gave another bit of info. "We have to free her quickly. If this goes on any longer, the Shadow Bugs will bond with her DNA permanently."

"What?" Everyone was shocked.

_Back to the evil hideout..._

"**Do you have any doubts now, Scourge?**"

"I'll admit, Enerjak really worked hard on that one. They really don't look like they'll make it."

"**So, at the end, you accept the truth...**"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it. They don't look like they'll make it, but, trust me, little boy blue has an affinity for keeping that kind of stuff as looks-only."

"**You still believe he will triumph?**"

"This kind of cheap stuff doesn't work on him. Besides, it looks like round-ears' beastial nature is messing with his strategic intelligence. He's attacking mindlessly again."

"**It seems Zatanna's mental tampering has weakened.**"

Soon after, someone else walked into the room, and kneeled down.

"**Ah, you're here. Did you find it?**"

"Yes, sir. I found it."

"**You've put that mask to good use.**"

"But it's locked. I couldn't get through. Even in the face of adversity, she remains as smart as ever."

"**I see...**"

"What can we do?"

Without an answer, two ghost-like creatures appeared at his sides, out of nowhere.

"**It is time for your shot, my servant.**"

"What do you..." Before he could finish that sentence, one of the ghosts shot a needle at his neck. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"**Ectonurites. Wonderful specimens. When properly controlled, they can work wonders.**"

"What was that for, sir?"

"**It was a strand of their DNA. You have their ability now. Go through the door now.**"

"Yes, sir." And then, he left with the two ghosts.

Once that was over, the leader turned his attention back to the fight.

_Back to the heroes..._

"We have to hurry. The bonding is almost complete."

The Guyver narrowly dodged another magic blast. "We have to get the Shadow Bugs off of her. But how?"

Sonic then realized something. "Wait...the Keyblade!" He noticed the mouse hadn't called his sword back.

An idea came to mind afterwards.

"Please tell me she did it..." He visually scanned Tanya's Puck Blaster. "Yes! It's there!"

After setting the gun to "freeze", he shot a puck at Soldier 28.

"Eat this, drool bucket!"

After the impact, the monster froze almost instantly, with a shocked look on his face.

Sonic then pointed to the sword. "Come on, guys! Let's get that Keyblade!"

They all headed towards the Keyblade and picked it up, holding it together.

"OK, what now, Sonic?" His partner didn't know what he was planning.

Sonic just pointed the Keyblade at their frozen enemy. "Focus your energy, guys."

Without another word, they all just closed their eyes and focused. The Kingdom Key began to glow with white light.

However, the beast was starting to break out of the ice.

The heroes then opened their eyes.

"Now what?"

"We have to slash him."

Umbra and Yang were shocked by this. "What?"

"Don't worry, guys. It won't hurt her." He then handed them the Keyblade. "You guys do it."

"But why?"

"You're the ones who love her. Do it before you lose your chance."

They then took the Keyblade and headed towards the monster.

Although he was almost free, his legs were still trapped in the ice. As he tried to melt it, he didn't notice the pair heading towards him.

And then, he felt pain. He had been sliced right in the middle.

As he fell to his knees in pain, he began to disintegrate again. His body began to break into Shadow Bugs again, and Yin's body fell out of them. Immediately afterwards, the spheres began to dissipate.

She was free, and he had been defeated.

"Uhh...my head's spinning..." Yin had awakened. "Uh, guys? What's wrong?"

"Long story, Yin. Let's get to business before something else happens."

Then they turned their attention back to the power source. After several attacks, the machine blew up. Once they took care of that, a portal appeared in front of them.

"_**Well done, team. Come in.**_"

Sonic was relieved. "Whew, finally some good news."

They walked into the portal, which closed after the last of them entered.

* * *

Wow, this was tense. Don't worry, break time is finally here for the good guys.

Well, it's here. The wait wasn't as long as the last chapter, fortunately. I hope you liked this one. Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 12. Also, thanks to the ones who have taken the time to read this stuff. It means a lot to me.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	12. Relieving the tension

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! This chapter actually has an interesting story. I actually thought this up almost immediately after last chapter was finished, but then...well, I got kinda stuck. Anyway, here you go... CHAPTER 12!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Flame Burn96.

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 12: Relieving the tension.

The team was back in the monitor room, trying to calm down and recover from their harsh battle.

Out of nowhere, they heard a beeping noise. After looking for the source, they noticed it came from the gun that Sonic had.

After eyeing the gun, he noticed a flickering blue button. He pressed it.

"_Um, guys...it's...it's Tanya. What am I saying? Who else would it be?_"

The group was surprised.

"You put a communicator in this thing as well?" Especially Sonic.

The Guyver made a legitimate comment. "How many other functions does that gun have?"

"_Guys, um...we have a, uh...small problem..._" Some fighting noises could be heard in the background.

Since Sonic knew her better than the others, he was the one who answered her call.

"What's wrong, Tanya? What's going on in there?"

"_They found our hideout._"

"Wait, how?"

"_The guys behind this...they-they sent Wildwing._"

"Of course...Wildwing's mask." Sonic then remembered something. "Wait...how did he get through the door?"

"_They did something to him. He can turn intangible at will now._" A thud was heard in the background. "_Hurry, guys!_"

"What can we...wait a minute..." Sonic then turned to his partner. "Guyver, the button!"

The Guyver remembered. He was the one that Tanya gave the button to. And he still had it. Immediately, he pressed it.

Suddenly, Tanya, Flame and Spyro appeared in front of them. Tanya had her Puck Launcher ready, and Flame and Spyro were knocked out.

"Huh? Wh-what happened?"

"It's OK, Tanya. You're in our HQ."

"Oh." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to know it worked. I was getting worried."

The transmission was still being heard, however.

"_Where did they go?_"

"_I don't know..._"

"_What do we do, sir?_"

"_We lost them...all we can do is..._" The transmission was cut off by an explosion.

Sonic then handed the gun over to its owner. "Hey, even though this gun saved our hides, I think I'd feel more comfortable not having it. I think you'll need it more than any of us."

They then joined the others, who were busy checking on Flame and Spyro.

"Are they all right?"

"They will be. They just need some time to recover."

"Even so, I think we should tend to their injuries as best as we can." Tanya then lifted Spyro, though not without difficulty. "I'll take him."

After she walked not too far away, Sonic stood up. "Hey, you guys take care of Flame. I'm going with her."

And so did the Guyver. "I'm going too. He saved our lives; I guess I owe him that."

With this, they went to where Tanya was checking on Spyro, while the others were helping Flame recover.

_We'll follow them first..._

Tanya had only began to help Spyro with his injuries, when she noticed Sonic and the Guyver approaching her.

"Hey, uh, what's up, guys?"

"We just came to give you a hand with that, Tanya."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, he's the one who saved us and he brought us to where you guys were. If he hadn't, we'd be dead right now, and so would you. The way I see it, we owe him as much."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too."

The Guyver decided to talk now. "Any serious injury?"

"Well, nothing broken, but he's gonna need, you know, some help with the bruises."

"Do you have anything for that?"

"Um, not really."

After a little thinking, she had an idea.

"Hey, you think there's something here that works?"

"Maybe. Let me check."

Sonic ran around the place, looking for anything that could pass for a first-aid kit. It wasn't long before he saw an actual first-aid kit. Without saying anything, he just grabbed it and went back.

"Hey, I got it."

"That was fast."

"Well, they don't call me 'the fastest thing alive' just because, you know."

He handed Tanya the first-aid kit, and she proceeded to get everything prepared.

_Now, to the others..._

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"Don't worry, Yin. I've used it a couple times in the past. It works wonders."

Umbra began to form a purple energy sphere, and then he introduced it into Flame's chest.

"3...2...1..." Flame opened her eyes. "Done!"

She then got up, not seeming hurt anymore.

"Hey, where did the weird things go?"

Everyone except Umbra and Flame was surprised.

Yang, in particular, got really curious. "How did that happen?"

"I guess I had to have some time-related trick that actually worked."

"Wait...that's time? How does that work?"

"Well, that's my secret."

During the short conversation, it took Flame a while to notice that she was not locked in battle anymore.

"Woohoo! We're alive!" She then took a good look at the people near her, and Umbra in particular caught her interest. "Hey, who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He looked at her, and decided to take a guess. "You know Sonic, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"You're a two-tailed fox..."

"Unless there's another one sprouting out."

"OK, um...are you Tails' girlfriend, or his sister?"

Flame couldn't help but laugh at this question.

"No, no, no. I'm single, and I have two sisters called Starlight and Venus, and two cousins called Jazz and Mellissa. Tails and I are just friends." She then noticed Zero's Chain Rod had been cut off. "Hey, want some help with that?"

"Can you repair it?"

Flame made a wrench seemingly appear out of nowhere. "Hey, working on machinery is one of my favorite things!" She walked towards Zero and began to look at the Rod in detail.

"I'll help you with that!" Yin went over to where they were.

Umbra was going to follow, but was stopped by Yang.

"Hey, dude. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh...OK."

_Back to the other four..._

"OK, I think that should do it."

After a lot of work, Spyro's bruises had pretty much faded away.

"Hey, you think he's OK?"

Tanya reassured Sonic. "Yeah, we just have to wait until he, you know, wakes up."

"I mean, after all that's happened to him."

"What do you mean?" Tanya was confused, since she didn't know Spyro as well as Sonic did.

"Well, remember he told us how he ended up with you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"The one who let him escape and got captured...was his mate."

After hearing this, Tanya and the Guyver were both shocked.

"Long story short, Cynder was his enemy, and he freed her. After some experiences, they fell in love with each other and saved their world together." Sonic remembered the story Spyro and Cynder had told him once.

"Also, at some point, well...his mentor and father figure, a fire dragon named Ignitus, sacrificed himself to save them. As you can imagine, it really hurt him. Back when I met him, he still had some trouble dealing with it."

The three looked over at Spyro, who still had his eyes closed.

"And there's also his brother, Sparx. Who knows where he is now..."

The Guyver decided to speak again. "He's had some bad experiences."

"Yeah. I'm just hoping he can hold himself together after all this."

"All of us went through the same, Sonic. And I'm sure everything will go back to normal once we fix this."

"Yeah, I guess."

After the conversation had ended, Spyro finally woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"It's OK, Spyro. The button worked."

_Now, over to the others..._

"OK, there it is. As good as new!"

Flame had worked hard on the repairs, and it showed. The Chain Rod had been repaired perfectly, almost as if it was never cut off. Also, Zero was looking better, almost brand new, having even his old injuries effectively fixed.

"I'm back to...105%?." He then turned to his mechanic. "You're good at mechanics, Flame."

"Heh, told ya: I love working on mechanics!" She then turned to Yin. "High five, sister!"

But Yin wasn't really paying attention. She was looking at Yang and Umbra, who were talking about something, but she couldn't really figure out what.

If she had, she would have known they were talking about...her.

"So, wait. You're telling me...you're in love with her? Really?"

"Yeah. I'm serious. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, you're the exception, dude."

"What do you mean?"

"Everytime my sister falls in love or gets a date, the guy is either evil or a complete dork."

"Can't imagine why. She's really great."

"Maybe because pigs fly when she does."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, really. She gets a date, and pigs get wings."

"Guess we better get used to having flying bacon for breakfast then."

Yang couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Good one, dude. I like you already."

"So, you're OK with the whole me-and-your-sister thing?"

"Hey, you're the only guy who's gotten her attention without having evil involved. I'd say Yin can deal with that."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Good to hear that." Umbra streched out his hand, waiting for Yang to shake.

It didn't really take long before he did.

As she watched from where she stood, her initial feelings of slight worry just disappeared, as she saw her brother and her love got along just fine.

"Hello? Pinky? You OK?"

And she was called back by Flame.

"Oh, uh, sorry. What happened?"

"Work's done. Our boy here is back to top shape again."

Yin took a look at Zero. "Wow, you left him like he was just built!"

"It was nothing. Besides, you helped me with that, remember?" She lifted her hand again. "High five, sister!"

This time, she actually got a high five in return.

And then, she remembered something. "Hey, where did Tanya and Spyro go?"

"Oh, it's OK. They're over there."

She turned to where they were standing, and saw that they were OK.

Yang and Umbra came back almost immediately afterwards.

"Hey, let's go join the others."

Everyone agreed and did so.

Almost immediately after, the disembodied voice began to speak again.

"_**I see you found some survivors.**_"

Sonic answered first. "Yeah, they got lucky."

"_**There might be at least one more.**_"

"Wait, what? Really?"

A screen came down in front of them, showing a map. "_**There is a very faint signal coming from this spot.**_" A part of the map was highlighted. "_**It is vaguely life-like, but it only got detected by machine-searching frequencies.**_" The screen went back up. "_**I do not know what it is, but it does not seem tainted by evil.**_"

Zero stood forward. "We should go now, before something happens."

"_**The problem is that the entry is unstable. I can not send all of you.**_"

The Guyver responded quickly. "How many of us can enter?"

"_**Only two.**_"

The team huddled up.

They began to dicuss who would go, but they didn't think about it for too long before someone stood forward.

"I'm going." Sonic had already decided that he would go, convinced that maybe this was the work of Tails. "Who's coming with me?"

Umbra stepped forward as well. "Count me in, Sonic."

"Alright." Sonic looked at the others. "You guys OK with this?"

"Even if we weren't, I don't think it would make a difference." Tanya pointed out. "I know that determined look of yours when I see it, Sonic." She then looked at Umbra. "And he shares that look with you."

"_**Very well then.**_" A portal opened in front of the two. "_**But be warned. You can not take too much time. The stability of this zone is fading away, and it will soon disappear. If you take too long, you will disappear with it.**_"

"Got it." They spoke in unison.

A bracelet with a switch appeared on Sonic's wrist. "_**Once you are done, flip the switch. It will open a portal and bring you back.**_"

"Understood." They spoke in unison again.

"You ready, Umbra?" As Sonic expected an answer, it didn't come.

Umbra had gone to talk to Yin.

"Please be careful, Umbra."

"Don't worry, cutie. We'll be back before you know it."

"You promise?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Yin let out a small chuckle. "Guess not."

Umbra then went back to Sonic's side. "OK, now I'm ready."

With that said, they both jumped inside the portal, and it closed.

* * *

Alright, small announcement here.

I'm gonna take a short break from this fic. Why? Well, I got a request for a Penguins of Madagascar fic, and I actually want to write it. Don't worry, that one won't be so long, and it shouldn't take too long before I return to this fic.

Hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the new fic and for Chapter 13.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	13. The rescue mission

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! OK, the requested fic is done, and this one is back. Here we go again. For all the users who haven't given up on this fic, it's finally time for Chapter 13!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Flame Burn96.

* * *

**_Multi-Dimensional Melee!_**

Chapter 13: The rescue mission.

This time, the two hedgehogs were sent without any comments or a look at where they were sent. Once they jumped into the portal, they immediately found themselves at their destination.

Just like their previous arrival, no one was around their landing point.

"OK, where are we now?" Umbra was unfamiliar with this place.

"I got nothing, Umbra." And so was Sonic.

A beep was heard from Sonic's bracelet, surprising the two, which was followed by a brief transmission.

"_**I must be quick. You must follow your bracelet. It will lead you to the one you are looking for. Be careful.**_"

The transmission ended, before any of the two could give a reply.

"Well, that was helpful."

An arrow then appeared on top of the bracelet, made out of light. After it turned to their left, they turned to where it pointed, only to find it was a big destroyed city.

"Well, guess we better get there as fast as possible." Sonic then prepared himself. "You can still run, right?"

Umbra was already prepared. "You just lead the way, Sonic, and I'll be right next to you."

"Alright."

With this, they both began to run towards the city.

However, as they began to make their way there, Sonic suddenly had a feeling that he couldn't shake off. "_All of a sudden, this place seems really familiar..._" He kept going over this as they made their way to the city.

_Let's take a look at __the evil hideout..._

Scourge the Hedgehog was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

He was silently celebrating the defeat of Enerjak's experimental monster. He knew that, with this, he would finally get his chance to fight Sonic again, so he could, according to him, "kill him a second time".

But that wasn't all. He was going over this little "plan" of his again.

"_We're getting there._"

He had a laugh to himself before being approached by Enerjak.

"Scourge, the Master wants to see you."

"Yeah, whatever."

The green hedgehog complied, without another word.

He found himself inside the same room as last time, still filled with the leader's ominous presence.

"**Ah, Scourge. I have something to show you.**"

"If it doesn't involve me beating up Sonic, I don't care."

"**Come over here. Now.**"

Despite his irritation towards the shadowed being, he decided to give in to the demand. Once he approached him, he found himself looking at another world again, with Sonic on the screen. Although there was "someone else" in there, he didn't care about him.

"So, where's he gone to now?"

"**The only world we haven't fully conquered yet.**" The being then let out a small laugh. "**It couldn't be any more perfect.**"

"What d'ya mean?"

"**Once we are done with this world, it will disappear and we will make it part of another one. When it disappears, these two will do the same.**"

"No way." Scourge had his fists clenched. "No way you're gonna do this! I don't care how powerful you are, or that you're the one responsible for this stuff. You're not gonna cheat me of my chance to kill Sonic!"

The unseen leader just scoffed at this. "**I see you enjoy my treatment of people.**" Following this, he made a hand motion, and Scourge was down on his knees again. "**Maybe I should keep it going until you die...**"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Stop it!" Scourge was holding his head in his hands.

After another hand motion, the pain stopped.

"If you're not gonna send me, why d'you want me to see that?"

"**Because I am willing to make a deal with you, hedgehog.**"

"Spill the beans." Scourge's cocky grin had returned.

"**If they survive this world, you'll get to go after him in their next journey.**"

"Sure, why not?" The hedgehog cracked his knuckles. "I'll make sure to bring a camera once you have that enraged look on your face."

He then proceeded to make his way out of the room, until something stopped him.

"Wait...if it's not me, who are you going to send there?"

The being then burst into maniacal laughter, not answering the question.

"Right..."

In the midst of this, Scourge then continued his exit.

Outside, he began to comment on the attempt on his life.

"Wow, man. That...felt..."

He made a pause.

"...great." He lowered his sunglasses, his confident grin still on his face. "Poor ignorant idiot."

_Back to the two hedgehogs..._

Once they got to their destination, they came to a stop in front of a wrecked statue.

The arrow began to search for the signal again, while Sonic and Umbra took a look at the scenario around them.

There were several destroyed buildings, the sky was dark, and many wrecked robots were laying on the ground.

And then, after taking a good look at the statue, Sonic finally got it.

"Wow...I sure didn't see this coming."

"What is it, Sonic?" Umbra didn't get it.

"Man, she's not going to believe this..." He kicked a piece of scrap metal. "I didn't think it was possible, but it really is as trashed as they said."

"What do you mean?"

Sonic then crossed his arms. "Umbra the Hedgehog, welcome...to Puckworld."

"I take it you've been here too."

"Not really. But Tanya and the other Mighty Ducks told me about this place back when I met them. This is where they used to live."

He then looked at the statue again. The one depicted in it was wearing a hockey mask.

"And, judging by the mask, this must be that Drake DuCaine guy that Nosedive wouldn't stop talking about." Sonic turned to his partner. "Biggest hero in Puckworld, according to him. He took care of the first Saurian invaders that set foot in here, or something like that."

He was about to continue, when his bracelet let out a beep again.

The arrow appeared on top of it again, only this time it pointed towards the top of the least destroyed building.

Umbra then put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "You can fill me in later. We better get up there."

"Agreed."

With this, they began to run to the top of the building. Once there, they found a broken robot laying on the ground.

However, this one wasn't like the others they found before. This robot had a different aesthetic design, looking more like a human being. Its armor was mostly black, gold and red, though most of it was damaged. Next to it was a spear, split into several pieces, and a smaller, white robot, which was also damaged and offline.

The arrow was pointing at it, beeping like crazy. Once the hedgehogs approached it, the arrow immediately disappeared.

"Seems like we found it." Umbra decided to break the silence.

Sonic then noticed something. "Hey, look. There's something written on its arm."

The two took a closer look at the robotic arm, and found that, indeed, there was a word written on it. Even though it was small, they managed to read it: "_Phronima_".

"Well, we better get going."

As Sonic was going to flip the switch, however, they were stopped by a voice.

"_TARGET LOCATED._"

Upon hearing it, they instinctively turned around. Standing behind them was another robot, similar to the one they just found. This one, however, had a more feminine figure and a purple-colored armor. It was holding a weapon in its hand, which looked like a claw, except much bigger and high-tech.

"_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. MUTATED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG._"

Immediately afterwards, the female split into two.

"_MISSION: EXTERMINATE._" They spoke at the same time.

Before attacking the two hedgehogs, however, they noticed the damaged robot.

"_HUCAST DETECTED. SECONDARY MISSION: RETRIEVE._"

The two female robots began to approach it, before being stopped by a kick from Sonic and a fire blast from Umbra.

As they recovered from the attacks, they saw the two hedgehogs in their fighting stances.

"Oh, no, you don't!" They said in unison.

The two femme-bots got into their fighting stances as well. However, neither side attacked, as Sonic and Umbra tried to figure out a strategy.

"We don't have time for a fight. We have to leave before Puckworld disappears."

"I think I have an idea." Sonic turned to his partner, ready to listen. "They don't seem to be individual entities."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen this kind of replication. They are separate beings, but they're both dependent on the other to exist. Once we destroy one of them, the other one should go offline."

"Let's give it a try." With this, Sonic dashed forward, ready to attack the mechanic females.

Upon striking one of them, they both began to fall down.

"I'll keep her distracted! Take the other one out!"

Sonic and the female began to swap punches, until they hit the ground, with him on top of her. He delivered a punch to her head, which was followed by her kicking him off of her. She dashed forward, ready to strike him with her claw, but he blocked her attack with a kick. Sonic then jumped up, planning to hit her with several Homing Attacks, but she managed to stop all of his strikes with ease. His last attack, however, ended with a kick, which knocked the claw out of her hand, landing far away from them. The female wasn't given the chance to recover it, as Sonic delivered several spinning kicks to her chest. This attack sent her flying back, landing on her back.

As he approached her, she suddenly summoned her claw back and delivered a slash to Sonic's leg. This strike made him kneel down, unable to run. Immediately after, the robot kicked him in the chest, sending him into the air before landing on his back. She then stepped on him and raised her claw, ready to deliver the final blow.

"_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. EXTERMINATE._" With these words, she began to lower her claw, ready to end the hedgehog's life...

And then, all of a sudden, she stopped, her claw only a few centimeters away from Sonic's face.

Sonic was taken by surprise by this, but then knew what happened once she fell back down. His partner had managed to destroy the other robot.

He then got up, though he found himself forced to sit due to the wound on his leg. However, even sitting, he saw the image of Umbra closing in, with the male robot floating next to him.

"Took you a while."

"Well, you could have told me you were gonna do that, Sonic." Umbra then noticed the dead female robot next to him. "You know, they look really similar. Think we can use her parts to fix him?"

"Maybe. Who knows?"

However, a tremor was felt all over Puckworld, and the two hedgehogs noticed the place starting to disappear. Immediately, they thought the same thing.

"Better let Tanya and Flame figure that one out!"

With this, Sonic flipped the switch, and, like the guardian said, a portal opened next to them.

Umbra was about to enter it, when he was stopped by Sonic.

"Hey, Umbra! Think you can lend me a hand? I can't get up!"

And then, without an answer, Sonic found himself floating in the air, similar to the rescued robot. He noticed that the inert female was floating as well, as they all entered the portal. After the last one of them went through, the portal then closed, as the last remaining part of Puckworld disappeared.

* * *

OK, time to add another disclaimer to this. Phronima (yes, that was his name written on his arm) belongs to my friend Simoneer. And yes, Phantasy Star fans, he's a HUcast, and the enemy was a HUcaseal, wielding an Adoralphs.

Anyway, since the story is back and still going, I hope that you people liked the chapter, and that you'll stay tuned for Chapter 14. I'll try to whip that one out as fast as possible.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	14. Mechanics at work

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Jeez, did it really take me about two months to update this story? Man, time sure flies. Well, uh...I can't really think of much else to say before starting this one. I guess we can cut to the chase then. Here's Chapter 14!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Kiyoki Fujimoto97/Flame Burn96. Phronima belongs to Simoneer.

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 14: Mechanics at work.

Back at the base, the team was trying to calm down and prepare for what came next.

As they waited for Sonic and Umbra to return, Zero and the Guyver were practicing their moves on each other, while Tanya, Flame, and Spyro just watched. At the same time, Yin and Yang were at another spot, talking.

Or rather, Yang was talking while Yin was trying to meditate.

"Come on, Yin. You're missing all the fun!"

She didn't answer.

"Your loss."

With that, Yang went to the others, while Yin kept meditating.

He sat down next to Flame, intending to inform her about what he had just done. After all, it was her idea to begin with.

"So, she coming?"

"Nah, she's busy meditating."

"Aww..." Flame then turned her attention back to the fight, though she kept the conversation going. "Does she do that often?"

"Sort of. She usually does it when I'm not around. Either that, or she uses a Foo Field to block out anything I say."

"Hmm..." Flame began to think. "Ya think she's worried about the guys?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Why would she be worried? These two are something else!"

Before Flame could reply to that statement, her attention was caught by something else.

"Hey, guys!"

This seemed to get everyone's attention, even snapping Yin out of her trance. It didn't take them too long to notice the portal she was looking at. Before anyone could say anything, the two hedgehogs came out of it, along with the two robots they retrieved.

"Guys, you're back!"

Umbra lowered Sonic and the two robots, very carefully.

"So, who wants the bot and who wants his tools?"

Flame got up excitedly. "I call the body!" She then approached the male in the blink of an eye.

"I guess I'll work on everything else then." Tanya then took his weapon and the small robot, and backed away a little.

Sonic then began to speak. "So, who's gonna help who?"

Everyone then began to move towards either one of the two mechanics. Umbra, Yin, Yang and Zero decided to help Flame with the body, while Spyro and the Guyver went over to where Tanya was heading, with Spyro carrying Sonic on his back.

_Let's follow the first five..._

"So, how exactly do we fix him? I need spare parts, y'know." Flame was kneeling in front of the body, wrench in hand.

Umbra moved the other body closer to her. "Why do you think we brought this?"

She couldn't find an answer. "Hehe...nevermind. Let's do this!"

As she began to disassemble the female, Yin and Yang both approached Umbra.

"You OK?"

"Anything interesting happen?"

Umbra reassured them both, his hand making its way to Yin's cheek. "It's OK, guys. All we ran into are these two. Admittedly, the female was a problem, but we managed to pull through." He then took his hand back. "If anything, the biggest problems we ran into were the place fading away and Sonic's leg injury."

"Oh, so that's why Spyro was carrying him!" Yang didn't get it at first.

"Yeah, pretty much. But hey, he'll be alright. He always manages to get back into the game with no problems whatsoever."

As the conversation ended, they were called back.

"Hey, guys! A little help over here!"

They noticed that Zero was the only one helping Flame with the repairs, and immediately went back to help.

Yin decided to make the question. "What do we do?"

"If you can disassemble this thing, it'd be really helpful. We'll go check on the new guy!"

And so, the three of them began to take the female apart, while Flame and Zero began to prepare the male for the repairs.

_Now, let's check on the others..._

"Wow, it's a huge cut!" Tanya let out as she and the other two were tending to Sonic's leg injury.

"No kidding. Did you see the size of that thing's weapon?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore." The cut had been successfully stitched up. "There you go!"

Spyro then put some ice on his leg. "This should cool it down."

"Even though the cut is closed, you should wait a bit longer before you start running again. Trust me, I know." The Guyver was being serious, being an expert on injuries and having trouble with them occasionally.

"Thanks, guys. But shouldn't we be working on fixing all this stuff?"

Tanya began to cover the cut with bandages. "Yeah, we have to, but if any of it gets broken, we can fix it." Once she finished, she got back up. "But if something happens to you, it's not as easy. We're lucky the guardian had the first-aid kit. If he didn't, who knows what could happen to you, or to the guys."

"Besides, you've helped us both in the past. It only seems fair that we do something in return." Spyro approached him, stopping right next to Tanya.

Sonic finally managed to stand up again. "Wow...thanks a lot, guys." Then, he noticed something. "Hey, where-"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He went over to pick up some spare parts." He didn't get to finish that sentence.

And, sure enough, the Guyver came back with some parts. "Do you think this will be enough to fix them?"

"This?" Tanya prepared her Omnitool. "Guyver, with this many parts, I won't only fix them, I can _upgrade_ them!"

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Sonic handed her the female's claw. "Let's do it to it!"

"A new catchphrase? Boy, the author must be having a blast with this chapter!"

Upon hearing this comment, Sonic, Spyro and the Guyver were staring at Tanya, thoroughly confused. However, they quickly turned their attention back to the repairs, thinking it best to ignore her odd quip.

_Back to the first group..._

"OK, can any of you hand me an arm?"

"Here you go!" Yin handed Flame one of the female's arms, stripped of its cover.

"Thanks, Yin."

Umbra kneeled down to look at the robot. "Anything else you need?"

"Just a little bit of work here, and..." As she connected the arm to the body, Zero put two wires back together, which let loose with sparks. "OK, we're done!"

Yang picked up the covers. "So, does that mean we can put these back on him now? I don't think we should let him walk around like this."

Flame turned her attention to him. "Dude, don't say things like that! It's horribly disturbing!" And then, she turned back to the body. "But yeah, it's time to cover him up!"

And so, the group proceeded to put the covers back on the body, with Flame expecting an automatic reboot.

"Uhh...my head. What happened?" Sure enough, he started functioning again.

"Woohoo, yeah! He's working again!" Flame proceeded to celebrate her second success, jumping happily while letting her tails fly around in random directions.

The repaired male then proceeded to stand up, approaching the group.

Surprising everyone, he followed by kneeling in front of Flame. "It seems I have you to thank for my return to top shape. My gratitude belongs to you...uh..." He stopped when he realized he didn't know his mechanic's name.

"Flame. Flame Torpedo Burn." She didn't leave him hanging for long.

"Oh, Foo! That's a crazy name!" Yang whispered to his sister, which earned him a slap in the back of the head from her. "Ow!"

With this, he continued. "Thank you, Flame." He then noticed the people behind her. "And I suppose you all had a part in my return as well. Can I have your names?"

"Sure thing. I'm Umbra the Hedgehog."

"I'm Yin!"

"I'm Yang!"

"...Zero."

The robot got back up. "Pleased to meet you all. My name is Phronima."

"OK, I take it back. _He_ is the one with a crazy name." This earned him another slap. "Brain damage!"

"And this is..." He stopped. "Wait, where's my Mag? Where's my weapon?"

Umbra calmed him down. "Don't worry, Phronima. If by 'Mag' you mean the little white robot, it's OK." He pointed to the other group. "Tanya's working on it. And on your spear, too."

"Oh." He let out a sigh of relief...or at least made the exact same sound. "That's reassuring."

Zero began to walk towards the other group. "Let's go. You might want to make sure they are in good conditions."

"Good idea, Zero." With that, all of them began to approach the other four team members.

However, they were in the middle of their own conversation.

Well, some of them.

"Wh-wh-what? He...he was on Puckworld?" Sonic and Tanya were talking about Phronima's rescue, while Spyro and the Guyver just watched and listened.

"Yeah, right on top of one of the buildings."

"Was anyone there?"

"Not as far as we saw. In fact, even Dragaunus' Hunter Drones were out cold!"

"Oh..." Tanya was unsure about how she should feel. She got news about her home, but they weren't exactly the best news.

But Sonic reassured her. "Hey, don't worry. Maybe it wasn't _your_ Puckworld. It was probably another one. Besides, once we get rid of that last power source, everything will turn out OK."

This made her feel better, and made the others feel more confident as well.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for!"

Umbra felt a smirk take over his face. "Yep, the old Sonic is definitely back now!"

This immediately caught the others' attention. "Oh, hey, guys! How'd it go?"

"See for yourself." They moved aside so the others could see Phronima, who was...

...staring at nothing.

"Uh, hello?"

No answer.

"Phronima, you there?" Umbra tapped him, which seemed to snap him back to reality.

"Uhh...sorry. What happened?"

Yang was the next one to speak. "You sure you're OK, dude?"

"My systems don't seem to detect any problems."

"Hmm..." Flame began to think. "Maybe it was the parts."

Phronima turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"The parts we used to fix you came from a girl version of you."

"A HUcaseal?" He knew what was happening. "It must have something to do with compatibility issues."

"So, are you sure you're gonna be OK?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Sonic decided to break in. "Well, I think we've seen enough."

Phronima turned his attention elsewhere.

"Are you Tanya?"

"Uh, I...um...eh...yeah."

"Was my equipment any trouble?"

"Oh, not really. In fact..." Tanya then took out the Mag and spear. "I upgraded them!" She handed them back to him. "I hope they work out for you."

Phronima then made his spear disappear, while his Mag came online.

"Thank you, Tanya." He kneeled again. "My gratitude will never cease."

"Uh, sure. You know, no problem."

He then got back up.

"Alright, what's next?" Spyro was the next one to say something.

"_**Now, you wait.**_"

This caught everyone off-guard.

"Whatever happened to 'I'll keep that in mind'?" Sonic didn't like it any better than the first time.

"_**Forgive me. I will gather the required energy for a stable portal. You just rest and get ready for your next mission.**_"

"Alright then."

The team then began to rest, ready for whatever came next.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, guys. I know I promised I'd write this faster, but I ran into several unexpected delays. Anyway, here's a new chapter. I just hope it's worth the wait.

What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 15 to find out.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	15. The second attack: Part 1

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! So, the wait for this new chapter wasn't as long as it was last time. I've had some more free time to think clearly, and ideas just came faster. Well, to all of you who are still interested, here you go; it's Chapter 15!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Kiyoki Fujimoto97/Flame Burn96. Phronima belongs to Simoneer.

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 15: The second attack (part 1)

The whole group was together, listening to Phronima while the guardian prepared a stable portal. There was only one power source left. After this mission, the team would finally be able to return home.

Phronima had told his new friends the story of his homeworld, while the others were trying to wrap their heads around it.

Sonic, in particular, was trying very hard. "So let me get this straight. You're from an Earth that suffered a big war called the, uh..."

"The Great Blank."

"Yeah. Thanks." With this, he continued. "...which reduced Earth to pretty much nothing. And it's been about 200 years since that happened."

Phronima nodded. "That's correct."

Yang picked up from there, also having trouble putting it together. "Then the guys who survived built some cities. And they explore their surroundings to keep monsters away, or something like that."

"Yes."

Now it was Tanya's turn. "And how exactly did you end up in Puckworld, not to mention so badly damaged?"

"Accessing memory banks..."

_**-flashback-**_

_I was out on a mission. I had been sent to the Gurhacia Valley to __verify the rumors which spoke of a giant Dragon-like creature roaming there._

_Since it was a low-priority mission, I was sent there alone, armed with nothing more than my spear and my Mag. I had also been given a one-way telepipe, so that I could return without leaving a return portal._

_After making my way through, I reached a dead end. And then, it happened._

_The rumors were true. The giant Dragon monster did indeed exist. However, it wasn't alone. It had somehow brought a herd of Helions together. While I was busy fending them off, the monster attacked me, destroying my spear. The Helions had also caused tremendous damage to my Mag and my internal systems._

_I immediately took out my telepipe, knowing that it would take me back to Dairon City. Howe__ver, it did not come to pass._

_I guess the damage I sustained affected the pipe, since I was sent to a completely different location. Your "Puckworld", __I suppose, given your constant mention of it. However, I wasn't able to try and fix this problem, since I automatically shut down, probably as a result of a built-in repair function._

_**-end flashback-**_

"And that is all I remember. The next thing that comes to my mind is waking up after being repaired by Flame."

Yin was the next to make a comment. "Wow...your world sounds like it's really dangerous. Even by his standards." She pointed at the Guyver while saying that last sentence.

"It's lucky that we found you before the place disappeared." Umbra decided to follow. "So, are you going to join our cause?"

"You would let me? I've only just come back online, and my functions are still far from perfect. I don't want to be a liability."

The Guyver responded to the comment. "Maybe, but you're at least walking, and almost everything seems to be OK. Besides, we need all the help we can get."

Spyro followed. "Will you join us?"

"Alright." Phronima made his spear appear, while his Mag flew happily in circles around his head. "I will join you."

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Flame jumped up. "They're not gonna have a chance against the ten of us!"

"_**It is good to know you are not having confidence issues anymore.**_" The guardian broke in unexpectedly, which surprised everyone.

Sonic answered. "Seriously, could you at least warn us when you're gonna do that?"

"_**Once again, I apologize. I just wanted to let you know that the portal is ready.**_" With these words, the portal appeared in front of the team.

"Let's go." Zero let out, before walking into the portal. Soon enough, the others followed.

Once they were inside the portal, the Guyver made the expected question. "What's our next destination?"

"_**Thank you for asking.**_" With these words, a window appeared in front of them, just like last time. "_**This is where the remaining signals come from.**_"

Yin, as her brother would expect, did the logical thing. "You know any of these places, Sonic?"

"Well, some of it looks like Tallon IV, but the rest just escapes me."

Umbra suddenly made a comment as well, surprising the others. "I've seen part of this world. Whoever it is that's behind this, he decided to throw Bara Magna into the mix."

"_**You are both correct. This world is the result of the merging between Tallon IV, Bara Magna, and Earth.**_"

"Which Earth exactly?"

"_**It is not your Earth. It is not any of your versions of Earth.**_"

Zero made the next question. "Do we have to split up again?"

"_**That is correct. This time, you will have to make two teams. Fortunately, it seems you already have.**_"

"Well, sort of." Flame pointed something out. "There's six of us here, and four of us there. One of us has to go with Sonic's group."

"I will do it." Phronima began to hover towards the group.

"_**Very well then.**_" Another window opened. "_**One team must go to the east sector. The other must take the west sector. When you are done, head for the south. The power source will be there.**_"

Sonic spoke for his group. "We'll take the west sector."

"I guess that means we get the east." And Umbra spoke for his.

"_**Go now. And, once again, try to come back alive.**_"

"Got it." Everyone said in unison, and they jumped in.

Sonic, the Guyver, Tanya, Spyro and Phronima landed in front of an empty battle arena, covered with dead plantlife.

"You ready, guys?"

"All ready."

"Alright, let's go!"

They began to move forward, when Sonic noticed something on the floor. He went over to pick it up, and was confused by what he found.

"A coin? With a weird footprint..."

He didn't have time to think about it, being called back by the others. While going over to rejoin them, however, he decided to keep the coin, just in case.

Umbra, Yin, Yang, Zero and Flame landed in front of a deserted icy village.

"You up for this, people?"

"You don't even have to ask that! Let's do it!"

_Let's start with this group..._

"Man, reading about Iconox is one thing, but setting foot on it is a whole different deal." Once again, Umbra recognized what he had seen in a comic book. "The lake's new, though."

"Where do we start looking?" Zero asked, as straightforward as always.

"Well, given the lack of briefing, I'd say we're just looking for shield generators again. If that's the case, I think we should split up so we can cover more ground."

Yang approached his sister. "OK then, dude. We'll check out stuff over there." He pointed south while saying that.

Flame lifted her arm. "I'll take the east."

Zero just walked off to the west.

"Guess that leaves me the north." Umbra lit his hand in fire. "Alright then."

With that, the team split up, with no other intention than to find the generator and destroy it as soon as possible.

_5 minutes later..._

The group came back together after an exhausting search.

"Got anything, guys?"

"Sorry, I didn't find anything."

"There was nothing on the west."

Umbra sighed. "Same goes for me." He then noticed something. "Hey, wait...where's Yin and Yang?"

No sooner than that, their voices were heard from afar. "Guys, we found something!"

With this, the three of them headed to the source of the call.

"What'cha got?"

"Come with us." And so they did.

Hiding behind a pillar and a pile of rocks -which, once again, were noted as "not being there before"-, the team was met by a dangerous sight: the shield generator, guarded by black-and-red creatures carrying shields and large weapons, and a two-legged creature with ice crystals on its back.

Yin turned to Umbra. "Any chance you know these things?"

"Yeah, I do. These black guys are the Skrall. Savage and brutal, and native to Bara Magna. They're probably the perfect definition of 'military'."

Flame pointed at the blue monster. "And what's that thing?"

"Judging by its appearance, that must be what Sonic called a 'Sheegoth'. They're at the top of their food chain. And, with breath that can freeze you in a second, how can you blame them?" He pointed at the ice on its back. "Don't even bother to try shooting it. Those back crystals absorb energy blasts. And once it has enough energy, it _will_ shoot back at you."

"Great. I don't think it can get any harder." Yang took out his bamboo sword. "That's what I've been asking for!"

Zero stopped him from jumping into action with a comment. "I think we should form a plan."

"Alright, I hear ya. What'cha got?"

* * *

Well, here it is. Is it as short as I think it is, or is it just author's paranoia? Is it good enough? You be the judge.

What's Zero's plan? That will be revealed in Chapter 16. Yep, that's right: this time, they get a battle.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	16. The second attack: Part 2

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Well, here it is. A new chapter has been posted, and I didn't spend two months planning and writing it. I hope this is a good sign. Anyway, here it is: it's Chapter 16!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Kiyoki Fujimoto97/Flame Burn96. Phronima belongs to Simoneer.

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 16: The second attack (part 2)

Zero was done relaying his plan to the others. "So, do you all understand the plan?"

"I like it." Umbra gave him a thumbs-up.

"Kinda weird, but I got it all." Flame replied, excited at the prospect.

"I got it, Zero. Not so sure about Yang, though." Yin pointed at her brother, who, true to her comment, seemed lost.

"So, wait. How exactly does that go again?"

Zero cleared it up for him, as brief as possible. "Just fight them until I give the signal."

"Oh. Well..." Yang took out his sword again. "...it doesn't get any simpler, or more entertaining, than that!"

Umbra's arms were covered in fire. "Let's do this!"

With this, they jumped into view.

"Hey, guys!" Flame called out, which seemed to get the Skrall's attention.

Yang grabbed his sword with both hands, eager to begin. "Come and get some!" He said that sentence with extreme, though still sane, glee.

No words uttered, the Skrall began to charge at the five characters, complete eradication being the immediate thought.

_Now, let's turn to the evil hideout..._

This time, Scourge let himself into the shadowed figure's room, without a summon.

"Hey, you!"

"**What now, hedgehog?**"

"Don't forget about our deal. It's time for me to go have some fun."

"**What are you doing here then? Go now!**"

Scourge just scoffed at this. "D'you really think I'm that stupid? I thought you knew me better than that."

"**What do you mean?**"

"I know that blue's got company." While saying this, Scourge began to approach him. "If I'm gonna go, I'll need some of your freaks to keep his stupid friends busy." He stopped right in front of him.

"**Very well then. You can take Enerjak's new experiment.**"

"Both of 'em?"

A growl echoed throughout the room, though Scourge remained unimpressed.

"**Alright. Take them both.**"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Scourge lowered his sunglasses, as smug as ever. "So, what are ya watching?"

After receiving no answer whatsoever, he decided to just watch it himself.

"Oh, so the poser and his buddies are back in action." He began to make his way out. "I'll just count the seconds before you go 'boom'." With this, he zipped through the door, looking forward to a rematch with Sonic.

_Now, back to the heroes..._

"Hey, you! Over here!" Yang called out to one of the Skrall, which immediately caught its attention. "I give up!" He began to run towards him... "Psyche!" ...only to be met by the Paws of Power, or, as Yang liked to call them, the Paws of Pain. "Man, I love Woo Foo!" While saying this, a sneak attack intended for him was foiled by a comedic punch.

"Just a few more..." Several other Skrall were trying to strike at Yin, but found all of their attacks easily blocked by her Foo Field. "OK, here goes!" Once they stopped attacking, the field disappeared. "Fooluminate!" The Skrall were all blinded, unable to see the Foo Orbs coming right for them. Soon enough, they were out cold. "How's that?"

Flame was watching from amongst another group of enemies. "Nice going, Yin!" And then, she narrowly avoided one of the blades coming for her. "Hey, watch it!" She punched her attacker right in the face, sending him into several others. "That'll teach you- Whoa!" She avoided another attack by jumping into the air and using her tails as a propeller. Soon after, she threw a wrench at her attacker's head, knocking him out.

"One more down!" Zero slashed one of the Skrall with his saber, following by a kick behind him without even turning to his enemy. He then took out his Recoil Rod. "1000 Slash!" With this, he began to strike his enemies with blinding speed. During this, one of them tried to strike him from above, but he turned around and blocked with his Shield Boomerang, pushing the attacker aside. After that, he jumped with his sword in hand. "Air Circling Slash!"

Umbra was fending his attackers off with relative ease, when he noticed Zero spinning in the air, fighting all of his enemies off with his special technique. "Nice moves, Zero." Following this, he punched one of the Skrall, his fist still covered in fire. This was followed by a blast of wind that sent several Skrall flying away. One of them tried to strike him with his blade, but he caught it without difficulty. "I don't think so!" Umbra shot a fire blast at him, which was followed by a kick to the head. "Who wants some more?"

In a matter of no time, the Skrall were all laying on the ground, knocked out and defeated.

"Whoo, yeah!" Flame let out. This was followed by her flying happily, which prompted the others to celebrate in their own personal ways.

"Yeah, we got 'em!" Yang was happy after finally getting a chance to 'kick some butt', and he walked up to Umbra. "Not too shabby, dude!"

"I could say the same thing about you, Yang."

"Oh yeah! High five!" After saying that, he stopped for a moment. "Or...four. Whatever."

"Sure thing." He returned the gesture, and was soon met by a joyful hug from Yin.

"We did it! We beat them all!"

"I didn't think for a second that it'd be this easy, but it sure was fun." They then let go of each other. "Alright, we have a device to scrap."

And they began to approach the generator. All except for Zero.

The others didn't notice that he just stayed calm while they were celebrating. Now he wasn't approaching the generator, and they weren't sure why that was.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Flame was the one to ask him the expected question.

"You haven't noticed?" Zero took out his Buster gun. "The Sheegoth isn't anywhere in sight. None of us took it down."

Umbra's hands were covered in fire again. "You're right. Something's wrong here."

"_You catch on faster than I thought._" A voice was heard from the distance.

Soon after, the Sheegoth jumped from up high, landing in front of them. This time, however, there was someone riding it. Someone who looked similar to the Skrall, but with black and green armor instead of red, and seemingly taller.

"You defeated my entire tribe. I must admit, I'm impressed."

Yang replied to that statement. "What, are you kidding? These guys aren't even decaf."

"Well, I can't say that this is a surprise." Umbra began to walk towards him. "With these guys around, I knew we'd run into you..." He created a fireball in his hand. "...Tuma."

"You know my name?"

"You'd be surprised at what I know about you, Mr. Lonely."

With these words, he threw the fireball at the Sheegoth, but Tuma shot his weapon at it, which caused an explosion between the two sides.

"Nice shot." The fire on Umbra's hands disappeared. "So, is that back injury still bugging you?"

This was the last straw for the elite Skrall. He wouldn't allow this insolent being to make fun of him anymore.

"Be wary. Push too far, and you may find-"

He was cut off again. "That you'll forget your people's interests and think about your own satisfaction." Tuma stared at the hedgehog, irritation and slight disbelief on his face. "I've heard that before."

After this comment, Tuma took out a strange device and placed it on the Sheegoth's head.

"Hey, what's that thing?"

Without replying, the elite Skrall just pressed the button, and the group was blinded by a bright light.

Once the light faded away, they opened their eyes again, and were surprised by what stood in front of them now.

The Sheegoth's appearance had changed to resemble that of Tuma. Its blue skin had been turned into black-and-green armor. The four blades that were mounted on his back were now part of the Sheegoth's back crystals. The six eyes on its face were now red, and Tuma's shield was placed between them. Its anatomy had also changed, growing arms and standing up straight. Tuma's blade was held by the creature's right arm, having also increased in size to accomodate its wielder.

As the monstrous hybrid roared loudly, the team could only stare in disbelief.

Following that, the being lowered its head, looking at them. "Will you mock me again, you insignificant pest?" The Sheegoth's cold breath was felt by them.

Yang turned his sword into two nunchaku. "I think this whole thing just got a lot more complicated."

"Actually..." The team dodged a swing from Tuma's sword, though not without difficulty. "...it just became easier."

"What do you- Yikes!" Flame's sentence was cut off by another swing.

Zero began to explain. "I was looking forward to something like this."

"So, this was part of your plan?" Yin was skeptical.

"Affirmative." Zero started to run towards the monster. "Restrain him, and then follow me."

As he got closer, the others entered their battle stances.

"He actually knew this was going to happen?" She still couldn't believe it.

Her brother gave her an answer. "Hey, if someone can make the best outta 130 years of snoozing and several years of war, it's Zero."

"I think I'm starting to see why you look up to him."

"Let's get ready to rumble, guys!" Umbra's quills suddenly became engulfed in fire. "Yo, gruesome! Over here!"

This caught their enemy's attention.

"What's the matter? Can't catch us by yourself?"

This was met by a furious swing from Tuma's sword, which was avoided again. Following this, he began to swing a lot more, coupled with the Sheegoth's breath. While the team managed to avoid them all, it wasn't an easy task.

During this, Zero managed to reach the top of one of the pillars.

"He's up! We gotta restrain this freak!" Yang let out as he narrowly avoided another frigid blast.

"Don't worry. I've got just the thing!" Yin shot a beam at the hybrid, which suddenly turned into a lasso.

This immediately caught the beast by the neck, stopping him.

"That's the Energy Lasso?" Umbra could only stare at this.

She followed by shooting two more lassos, headed for the enemy's arms.

"Man, she's awesome."

Still holding the ropes, Yin walked up to Flame, handing them to her. "Hey, Flame, can you hold this for a moment?"

"No problem!" Flame took out her wrench and planted it on the ground, wrapping the lassos around it. "That oughta do it."

"So, what now?" Yang was spinning his nunchaku.

"Well, he said 'follow me', so I guess we should get up there." Flame responded, as she began to fly to the top of the pillar. The others followed, with Yin levitating to the top, and Umbra manipulating the air around him to lift both him and Yang.

Yin was the next one to ask a question. "What's the next step, Zero?"

"I told you to wait until I gave the signal." Zero put away all of his weapons, except for his Z-Saber. "Well, now's the time." He closed his eyes. "Yin, protect the others."

"You got it. Foo Field!" A force field of energy surrounded everyone except for Zero.

Zero spoke softly. "I never thought I'd use these again..." When he opened his eyes again, he grabbed his sword with both hands.

The restrained Tuma-Sheegoth beast spoke again. "What are you up to? Let me go!"

"Lightning Blade Zero!" With these words, Zero began to swing his sword, which caused a small spinning crescent wave to fly out with each slash, all of them colored green. Each of these made its way to the ice crystals, which began to slowly crack them. Once they were cracked enough, he stopped.

After putting his sword away, he punched the ground. "True Destruction Flash!" He was covered in blue energy, and several projectiles shot from the floor, all of them headed for the crystals as well. This show of strength was finally enough, and the back crystals were completely destroyed, exposing Tuma's back injury.

With this, the Foo Field disappeared, and Yang ran up to Zero, more excited than ever before. "That was amazing, Zero! You're so awesome!"

The others just stood, surprised by Zero's display of power.

"Umbra was right." Zero took out his sword again. "There is an injury on his back."

This snapped the others back into reality.

"Since he's part Sheegoth now, shouldn't we attack him with fire?" Flame let out, with genuine curiosity.

Umbra's arms were covered in fire again, more intensely than before. "Good call, Flame."

"Let's go!" Yin and Yang shouted, in unison.

With these words, all five of them jumped towards the monster.

Zero's Z-Saber was covered in red flames. "Dragon Flame Blade!"

Yang turned his nunchaku into a boomerang and launched it, followed by Yin transferring her Yin-Cinerate into it. "Yin-Cinerang!"

Umbra shot a blast of fire at the injury. "Pyro Shot!"

Flame also shot a blast of fire from her hands. "Let's turn up the heat!"

This display of abilities was enough to knock the monstrous being unconscious. He fell to the ground, Yin's Energy Lassos disappeared, and the ground shook upon his landing.

With this victory, they jumped off the pillar, landing in front of the generator.

"Now, let's destroy the generator." Umbra commented, which prompted the others to go as well.

Yang stopped for a moment, pointing something out. "Hey, wait. How did you do that?" He was looking at Flame.

"I'll tell you on the way back." She replied with a cheerful smile. "Right now, we've got a machine to scrap."

She threw a wrench at the generator, which got stuck in the machinery. While she ran towards it, Yang was left confused.

"Where does she get so many of those things?"

After asking this question, he decided to ignore it and began to approach the generator as well.

* * *

Here it is. Quick, action-packed, and not short. I hope this chapter satisfies you all. I'll try to get them all out as quick as I did with this one, though I can't promise you anything for sure.

This team succeeded in their mission, but how are the others? Well, that'll be revealed in the following chapters, starting with the next one.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	17. Dimensional anomalies

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! I...uh, I don't know what I can say right now. I guess I better shut up now and let you read. It's time for Chapter 17!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Kiyoki Fujimoto97/Flame Burn96. Phronima belongs to Simoneer.

* * *

_**Multi-Dimensional Melee!**_

Chapter 17: Dimensional anomalies.

"Alright, bright-eyes. You got the plan?"

Scourge the Hedgehog was in the evil hideout, in the unknown being's chamber, talking to two creatures.

"Yes, Scourge." The two replied, at the same time.

"Alrighty then." The green hedgehog turned to his leader. "Open a hole, jack. It's time for me to go!"

Without a reply, he opened a portal in front of the three.

"You guys better do your part, ya get me? It's just me and Sonic."

"Right."

After this short exchange, Scourge and his associates entered the portal, after which it closed.

"**Enerjak! Come here now!**"

In a bright flash, the echidna appeared in the room, and bowed down.

"You summoned me, Master?"

"**Yes. I have a special project for you.**"

Enerjak stood up again. "What is your request?"

"**There was once a being. One who was created before our work here.**" The shadowed being stood up. "**The merger of two powerful entities, able to turn allies into fierce enemies.**" He raised his hand, and an image was projected in front of Enerjak. "**One who nearly caused the destruction of two universes, by merely existing.**"

"What happened to him?"

The image was replaced by another one. "**Despite his great power, he was defeated by the ones he attempted to turn against each other.**" And then, the image disappeared. "**He would make a very powerful ally.**"

"Am I to understand that-"

"**Yes, Enerjak. I need you to replicate him. He will be the key to our success.**" He sat down again. "**And feel free to add whatever you want to him.**"

Enerjak bowed down again. "It will be done, Master."

After getting up again, he began to head outside, only to be stopped by more words.

"**Before you do, make sure to change his homeworld.**"

"Why, Master?"

"**If recreated, his existence will once again have the same results. I care nothing for the world of his two components, but Charhot is to be spared, as per our deal with Scourge's new assistants.**"

"Very well. I will do as you say."

With this, Enerjak once again disappeared, leaving the shadowed being alone again.

_Now, let's look at the good guys..._

Like the other team, Sonic's group had separated in order to search for the generator.

After a long search, the group came back together, in the middle of the arena.

"Got anything, guys?" Sonic was the first one to speak.

The Guyver dropped some plants to the ground. "Nothing but dead ferns over here, Sonic."

"There were some broken weapons, but I didn't find the generator." Spyro followed.

Next was Tanya. "Nope. This place is emptier than Phil's head."

"I'm afraid my answer is the same, Sonic. I have nothing." Phronima was the last one.

Sonic sighed in frustration. "It's never easy, is it?"

"Let's just get out of here." The Guyver made the call. "We're just wasting time here."

Phronima replied to that statement, his Mag resting on his shoulder. "I agree. We should get moving."

"Yeah, let's go."

The five teammates then began to exit the arena.

As they were nearing the exit, however, Phronima's Mag suddenly began to float again.

"Is something wrong?"

The Guyver turned to him. "What is it?"

"He seems to have detected something."

As they kept walking, they were suddenly stopped by...a barrier?

After colliding with it, both the Guyver and Phronima turned around, only to find that they were trapped. The barrier had encased a small part of the arena, leaving Sonic, Tanya, and Spyro outside of it.

"What's going on?"

Phronima made his spear appear, and pointed in front of him with it. "I think he has something to do with it, Guyver."

After turning to where the spear was pointing, he was met by a gruesome sight: a creature was approaching them, apparently made out of several mismatched parts.

Its right arm ended on what looked like a huge red-and-white spiked blade, similar to an insect leg. Its left arm was red, somehow holding both a sword and a launcher. Its right leg was black, and its left leg was green, both of them completely different from the other. Attached to its right arm was a brown-colored stinger, with a huge stick keeping it in place. Its torso was blue, and its exposed skull was light green, glowing faintly.

After coming into view, the sight of it horrified the two characters.

"What in the name of the Arkzein is that?" Phronima entered his battle stance, while his Mag just floated next to him.

The Guyver readied his wrist blades. "Whatever it is, it must have something to do with this barrier."

The creature kept approaching them, breathing heavily as it did.

"I agree." Phronima then decided to ask him. "Who are you, and what is your business?"

The hybrid's answer left them confused. "_No...escape..._"

"What?"

"_Pain...no purpose...no escape..._" The creature's skull became covered in light green fire. "_Doom...nothingness...for all..._"

This confusing speech was followed by an attack against the two, which was narrowly avoided.

"Well, questions aren't going to work."

"He seems to possess no thought other than killing anything located in its vicinity."

"Why would Enerjak create something like this?" A strike from the spiked blade was held back by the Guyver's wrist blades. "It's too dangerous for their own good!"

Phronima struck its chest with his spear, which caused it to back away. "I don't think he did."

"If he didn't, then who did?"

The Guyver noticed that Phronima's eyes were no longer blue, but orange.

"There's no signs of anyone tampering with it. This creature was born like this."

The monster constantly attacked with both the spiked blade and the sword, which were blocked by Phronima's spear.

The Guyver attacked it with his wrist blades, breaking the sword on its left hand. "How is that possible?"

"My theory is that he is a by-product of this world-fusing process." Phronima's eyes went back to their blue color.

"An accident?"

"Precisely."

The creature fired at the two with its launcher, causing an explosion in front of them. Once the smoke cleared up, it fired again.

"I got it."

Phronima used his staff to redirect the blast back at it. Once again, the projectile caused caused an explosion upon impact.

Some growls could be heard from inside the smoke.

"Is that all you've got, thing?"

No answer came from the creature, other than some more growls.

"Come on, bring it!"

Upon saying this comment, he noticed there was more green fire inside the smoke cloud. The creature came out of the cloud, its body completely surrounded by the fire. Both of its swords were broken, and its launcher was on the floor.

"_Kill..._"

After uttering this line, its skin began to peel, and its muscle mass began to increase from the inside, ripping its skin as if it was made of paper.

"What the...?" The Guyver's eyes widened from inside his armor.

The hybrid's left arm had changed from red to green, with huge claws coming out of its hand, and two small carnivorous creatures on its sides. There were two silver tridents coming from the top of its shoulders, and two smaller spiked blades coming from the bottom. Its right leg had turned blue, while the rest of its body turned green. Its right arm lacked a hand, with two big blades in its place. Its skull had been replaced by something that was too mangled to be called a "face".

"What's going on?"

Phronima's eyes turned orange again.

"It's as I feared. Its DNA is growing more and more unstable by the minute."

The Guyver picked up on his friend's tone. "And what's the risk?"

"If this continues, the creature could explode from the inside, releasing a lethal amount of radiation."

"But that means..."

"Exactly." Phronima's eyes became blue again. "We have to stop him before he mutates further."

"Let's do it then."

Both the Guyver and Phronima ran towards the creature and attacked it with their weapons, but it blocked their strikes with its arms with ease. After pushing them back, it attempted to pierce through Phronima's chest, but every strike was blocked by his spear. The last blow, intended for his head, was also blocked, but the creature kept pushing down, still planning to break his head. However, this was stopped by the Guyver, who struck its back with his wrist blades.

The creature then turned around and attempted to strike the Guyver's chest, but even its blades and claws couldn't break through the armor. The last attack ended with the Guyver jumping into the air, slashing the hybrid's back again upon landing, and grabbing its left arm and twisting it around, restraining it.

"Go for it, Phronima!"

With this, the HUcast jumped up into the air, spinning his spear, and landed with a strike to the creature's right arm, slicing it off clean. The Guyver also used his wrist blades, slicing its left arm off as well, and then kicked him away.

"Well done, Guyver."

"You too, Phronima." The Guyver replied as he walked up to his friend.

However, they soon turned their attention back to the monster, after hearing it growl again. Much to their surprise, it stood up, its entire body starting to bulge.

Phronima's eyes began to flicker. "This is it! He's going to explode!"

"We have to do something!"

"I think I have an idea."

The Guyver retracted his wrist blades. "At this point, I'm willing to do anything."

Phronima pointed his arm at the creature, and his Mag began to fly towards it.

"Photon Blast! Pilla, come forth!"

With these words, the small white humanoid Mag transformed into a giant celestial creature. This being began to glow with blue energy, and the hybrid was suddenly trapped inside a circular prison.

"Guyver, he won't escape now!" Phronima urged him. "Use the Mega-Smasher!"

The Guyver nodded, and turned to the monstrous hybrid, placing his hands on his chest.

"This is the end for you."

He opened two segments on his chest, and a colossal amount of energy shot forward, aimed for the creature. Upon making contact with the Mega-Smasher, it began to break into pieces, until there was nothing left of it.

With this, Phronima's Mag returned to its original form, and the barrier that was trapping them faded away.

"Now, let's go find the others."

"Agreed." Phronima's eyes turned green.

The two began to exit the arena, ready to search for their missing teammates.

_A few seconds later..._

The Guyver and Phronima were in front of the generator.

"Their tracks end here."

"But where are they?"

Phronima's eyes were back to their blue color. "I sense telepipe energy. They must have been teleported somewhere."

"And how are we supposed to find them?"

"When a telepipe opens, it leaves a trail of particle emissions. These remain for a short time after it closes, but they eventually dissipate." Phronima's Mag landed on his shoulder. "My little friend has the ability to track them."

"So, you can bring them back?"

"I can track their locations, but I'll need more equipment to teleport them back." Phronima approached the generator. "If I can rework this device's tech, I could do so."

The Guyver approached him. "Alright. Let's get to work."

* * *

Well, it's taken me a while (and a whole lot of rewrites), but here it is at last. I hope you find this little bit of the story satisfying.

Sonic, Tanya and Spyro have gone missing, and it's up to their teammates to bring them back. Will they succeed? Stay tuned to find out.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	18. Battle of the hedgehogs: Part 1

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! OK, this is probably as good a time as any to mention this: I've made some minor updates and changes to a couple chapters. If you're interested, give them a look again. Well, now that that's taken care of, here goes Chapter 18!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Kiyoki Fujimoto97/Flame Burn96. Phronima belongs to Simoneer.

* * *

**_Multi-Dimensional Melee!_**

Chapter 18: Battle of the hedgehogs (part 1)

"Uhh..."

Sonic opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground.

"My head..."

He got up, though his head was pounding and his eyesight was blurry.

"Where am I?"

After a few seconds, his eyesight went back to normal. Getting back on his feet, he started to check the place out.

Sonic quickly recognized the place he was now at.

"Oh, man. The Great Maze?" He held his head in his hands, his eyes shut. "What happened?"

_**-flashback-**_

_Sonic sighed in frustration. "It's never easy, is it?"_

"_Let's __just __get __out __of __here." __The __Guyver __made __the __call. __"We're __just __wasting __time __here."_

_Phronima replied. "I agree. We should get moving."_

"_Yeah, __let's __go."_

_The five began to exit the arena._

_After getting out, Spyro gave an idea. "I'll fly ahead and check for any signs of the generator."_

"_Good __call, __Spyro." __Sonic __gave __him __a __thumbs-up, __coupled __with __a __grin. __"Go __for __it, __buddy."_

_With this, the purple dragon took off into the air, leaving the others behind._

_After a few seconds, the tech wizard pointed something out._

"_Hey, __wait. __Aren't __we __missing __something?"_

_As they both turned around, Sonic immediately caught on._

"_Guyver? __Phronima?" __He __then __turned __to __Tanya. __"Where'd __they __go?"_

"_Maybe __splitting __up __wasn't __our __best __idea."_

_Before the discussion could go any further, Spyro's voice was heard from the distance._

"_Guys! __Over __here!"_

_This quickly caught their attention, and the two began to head to where it came from._

_As they got closer to the generator, they also saw Spyro, still flying. Much to their shock, he was evading several blasts. Sonic and Tanya began to run faster, until they could actually see the generator, and the source of the blasts._

_Scourge was standing in front of the generator, with two very similar-looking creatures at his sides. They were both clad in armor, with scorpion-like tails, and their few bits of exposed skin were dark-colored. One of them had green eyes, and his armor was gray. The other one, the one who was attempting to blast Spyro, had red eyes, slitted pupils, and his armor was pitch black. He was also covered in fire and darkness._

_Following a few more unsuccessful attempts at downing the purple dragon, the creature stopped._

"_OK, __I'm __bored." __With __this, __he __jumped __into __the __air._

_Tanya began to fire at him. "Hey, hold it right there!" The attack was uneffective, however, as the pucks just bounced off his armor._

_Now he was right next to Spyro, and stung him in the neck with his tail, surprising him. "Sweet dreams, scaleface."_

_True to his words, Spyro lost consciousness, and began to drop down as a result._

_His attacker landed before he did, and shot another blast at him. With a flash, Spyro disappeared from sight._

"_What?" __Sonic __was __completely __stunned._

_And so was Tanya. "Where'd he go?"_

_Making the best out of their shock, the creature ran up to them._

"_Rather __than __wondering, __how __about __I __show __you?"_

_With these words, he blasted Tanya. Just like with Spyro, she disappeared in a bright flash._

_As Sonic uncovered his eyes, the attacker had returned to Scourge's side._

_Without any words, Sonic just charged his Spin Dash and began to roll towards Scourge. However, this assault was also easily stopped, with the green hedgehog grabbing Sonic by the neck._

"_Come __on, __blue. __Haven't __ya __got __anything __else?"_

_As he tried to free himself from Scourge's grasp, Sonic managed to speak. "Where...are they?"_

_Scourge readied his fist, which became surrounded by green lightning. "Trust me, you should worry about your own hide instead."_

_This comment was followed by a punch to the blue hedgehog's face, which sent him flying back. Somehow, this was enough to make him pass out._

_**-end flashback-**_

Sonic opened his eyes. "Guys..."

He lifted his head, but then found himself grasping it again.

"Uhh, headache." After a few seconds, his head went back to normal. "Note to self: don't make a habit outta teleporting."

After checking on his location again, he noticed something.

"Back at the beginning, huh?" Sonic picked up a Pokéball that he found next to where he woke up. "Well, I'm not gonna get anywhere by just standing here."

Before he could start searching, a voice was heard in his surroundings.

"_That __ain't __gonna __be __a __problem._"

This time, however, Sonic recognized it.

"Well, thanks, Scourge. You just saved me the trouble of looking for you!"

"_Those __are __some __pretty __big __words __for __the __guy __who __botched __his __own __Spin __Dash!_"

"You're not much of a threat yourself."

After this sentence, Scourge appeared in front of Sonic, with his trademark speed.

"Since when does a hedgehog need bodyguards?"

"Those bug-faced clowns? I only brought 'em along so they could get rid of lizard boy and feather girl."

"Wait..." Sonic noticed something was off. "What about the Guyver and Phronima?"

"The two tin cans on steroids?" Scourge took out his Anarchy Beryl. "Beats me, and let me tell ya...I couldn't care any less."

"What d'you mean?"

The green hedgehog lowered his sunglasses. "We're off-radar, Sonic. Your buddies aren't around anymore. No one's gonna save your tail this time."

He then closed his eyes, and began to absorb the jewel's energy. After doing so for just a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, which had changed from blue to red, and he shot a sharp-toothed grin at Sonic.

"It's just you and me..."

With this, Scourge's quills stood on end, his scleras became black, his sunglasses turned blue, his body changed from green to purple, and even the flames on his jacket changed from orange to blue.

"...and I'm really gonna enjoy this!"

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. "Super form?"

"Gorgeous, ain't it?" Scourge then began to float. "Time for a beating, king-style."

In a fraction of a second, he flew up to Sonic and punched him in the gut.

"Too fast..." Sonic struggled to catch his breath. "Couldn't react..."

Just as quickly, Scourge got behind him...

"That's the whole idea of it, blue."

...and attacked him with an axe kick.

"How d'ya like me now, loser?"

After this assault, Sonic started to...laugh?

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Despite having trouble getting up, Sonic had a grin on his face. "Not a fan of fair fights, are we?"

"What?"

"Ya really need special toys to take out just one hedgehog?" Sonic shot him a 'come on' gesture. "What's the matter, can't catch me by yourself?"

Insulted, Scourge grabbed him by the neck again, and took off into the air. "Watch what you say, punk, unless you wanna break a leg."

Despite being choked, Sonic still managed to laugh.

"Still don't see it, do you, Scourge?" He lifted his right fist. "I've got you right where I want you."

"How so? I'm just one press away from endin' your days!"

After saying this, Scourge finally noticed something: there was a small ball approaching them, wrapped in a rainbow aura.

"What the heck is that thing?"

Sonic punched the ball with all of his strength, shattering it, and was bathed in the same rainbow aura.

"That, my green friend..." Much to Scourge's surprise, the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared around Sonic. "...is my ticket to a fair fight."

As the speechless Scourge watched, Sonic's quills stood on end, his fur changed from blue to gold, his eyes turned red, and he was surrounded by a flaring golden aura.

Before Scourge could snap back to reality, Sonic grabbed the arm that was choking him, and started to twist it. "Chicken much?" This was followed by a swift kick to his scarred chest, which sent him flying back.

Scourge was still surprised, but got ready to fight. Sonic rubbed some dust off of himself, and assumed a fighting stance.

Before any of them could deal the first strike, Sonic asked his question. "Now, tell me. Where are my friends?"

Scourge just scoffed at this. "Still worrying too much about others and not enough about yourself." He put his sunglasses back on top of where his eyebrows should be. "Fine, I'll tell ya..."

_In another location..._

"Sonic? Spyro?"

In the middle of a large, almost neverending desert, Tanya's voice could be heard, calling out for her friends.

"Guys? Hello? Can you hear me?"

While searching for them, she found a broken signpost.

"The Dead Desert?" She read it. "Why did it have to be 'dead'?"

With this, she dropped the sign and continued her search.

* * *

Well, time to add a new disclaimer to this story: Scorpion (the one with the gray armor), Scorpio (the 'porter dude), the Dead Desert, and all related media are works of original fiction created by ShadicSonamy101. Thanks for letting me borrow them, dude!

This is merely a setup, so excuse me if it feels kinda short. Stay tuned for Chapter 19.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	19. Battle of the hedgehogs: Part 2

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Well, folks, this is it. The event I've been building up to for a while now, finally comes to pass. I hope it's worth all the preparation and the insanely long period of inactivity. Let's get started with Chapter 19!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Kiyoki Fujimoto97/Flame Burn96. Phronima belongs to Simoneer.

-Scorpion, Scorpio, the Dead Desert, and all related media are works of original fiction created by ShadicSonamy101.

* * *

**_Multi-Dimensional Melee!_**

Chapter 19: Battle of the hedgehogs (part 2)

The Great Maze. A hard and dangerous place, made out of several worlds slapped together. It was hard to navigate through it, not to mention having to fight several monsters and fake smashers.

Sonic knew this very well. And now, he was back inside it, about to face another hedgehog.

"You might as well give up on 'em, blue. They won't last a minute there. If the heat doesn't get them, Huey and Dewey will." After answering Sonic's question, Scourge the Hedgehog kept on bragging. "And as for you...ready to lick my shoes?"

"No thanks, bro." But this time, Sonic was more confident. "But I'm ready to show you what your teeth taste like."

"I'll pass." Scourge cracked his knuckles. "I'm saving my appetite for that duck fricassée."

Sonic stretched his arms. "Fat chance."

After this brief exchange, nothing else was said. The two hedgehogs just glared at each other for a brief moment, both expressions basically saying "_I'm gonna beat you_".

And then, it finally started.

Sonic and Scourge began to fly forward, at high speed, and they finally stopped when their fists met. The two immediately began to swap punches, both of them missing and landing a few. This was followed by Scourge grabbing Sonic's arm, twisting it, and kicking him in the back. However, despite being sent flying, Sonic quickly retaliated by flying forward and headbutting Scourge in the chest. As he was sent flying away by the impact, Sonic quickly followed, scoring several punches to the face before Scourge kicked him away, Sonic being sent flying upwards. Scourge flew up as well, intercepting Sonic with a round of spinning kicks, which only stopped when Sonic managed to grab one of Scourge's legs and threw him away.

Stopping himself, Scourge cracked his neck. "Gotta hand it to ya, blue. You still got the old moves down."

"I could say the same thing about you." Sonic was panting a little. "If you weren't such a maniac, I'd probably even think you're cool."

The scarred hedgehog just scoffed. "I prefer the term 'liberated'. And besides, we both know you're just dying to be anything like me."

"You wish, green boy."

Sonic began to spin, as several small spheres of light appeared and approached him.

"Give it up, punk." Scourge remained unfazed. "You can't beat me."

Once he stopped spinning, he was completely surrounded by blue light. "Says you."

With this, Sonic disappeared from sight. This was followed by Scourge getting hit from several different angles and directions, too fast for him to catch sight of his attacker.

As Scourge recovered from the attack, Sonic reappeared in the same place he disappeared from.

Upon seeing him, he just began to laugh.

"So, you _are_ serious, huh?" He lowered his sunglasses. "Fine. We'll play your game."

After these words, his body began to give off a green aura.

"Catch me if you can, nice guy."

Almost immediately afterwards, Scourge disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye.

But Sonic wasn't worried. "Right behind you!"

And he disappeared as well.

_Meanwhile__..._

The Guyver was standing guard, wrist blades ready, while Phronima worked on the shield generator. There were several unconscious beings right in front of the Guyver, most of them having cuts in their bodies.

"How is that teleporter going, Phronima?"

"Not as well as I expected. This technology is foreign to me. It's not as easy to modify as I thought it would be."

The Guyver kept on searching for incoming enemies. "But you do have their locations, right?"

"My Mag has managed to track down Sonic's location, but Tanya and Spyro haven't been as easy to find."

"You both keep trying." The Guyver prepared for battle again. "There are more of them coming."

_Back to the __hedgehogs..._

Sonic was flying around searching for Scourge. Using Chaos Control to follow him, he found himself in front of a recreation of Meta Knight's battleship, the Halberd.

He searched all around the ship, but there seemed to be no sign of his opponent.

After his search, he landed on the bridge.

"Where'd he go? Did I end up at the wrong place?"

His thoughts soon were interrupted, though, when he heard someone talking. The voice seemed to come from around the ship.

"Aww, is the little blue baby lost?"

Sonic was taken by surprise. "Scourge!"

"Don't worry, little boy..." With these words, the huge double cannon that was in the center of the ship began to aim at Sonic. "...I'll help you find your mama!"

A giant mechanical arm came from the cannon's side, ready to grab the hedgehog.

Sonic turned his sights from the arm to the cockpit. Though just barely, he managed to see Scourge at the ship's helm, his cocky smile still on his face.

The cannon began to charge up energy, getting Sonic's attention again.

"And this is how you wipe a stain off your window!"

The lower cannon shot at Sonic, firing a giant laser beam.

"Whoa!" Reacting quickly, he managed to dodge the beam. "That was close."

Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, though, the rest of the Halberd's weaponry took aim at him.

Scourge's voice was heard again. "Eat this, blue!"

Upon saying this, all of the guns and cannons began to fire at Sonic.

"Oh, come on!"

The hedgehog began to fly in several complicated patterns, managing to dodge the bullets and beams, though it wasn't easy. He then began to destroy all of the ship's weaponry.

In the process, however, Sonic was caught by the one thing he didn't expect; the mechanical arm, which had still remained intact, managed to grab him after he was done.

As the arm lifted him, Sonic tried to escape its grasp, but it didn't work.

"Why can't I break this thing?"

Still, he kept trying, until the arm stopped going up, with him ending up in front of the cockpit.

His confident smirk still on his face, Scourge punched a hole through the cockpit's glass, shattering it, and then flew towards Sonic.

"See? I told you, you can't beat me."

However, Sonic just scoffed. "Yeah, right. Those are some pretty big words for a guy hiding inside a cockpit." He shot a grin at Scourge. "What's wrong, too much of a chicken to fight fair?"

Scourge slowly approached him.

"Right about to die, and you still keep the tough guy act going." His arm was surrounded by green lightning. "Let's see how much you laugh when I rip that cocky grin off your face."

He began to extend his arm towards Sonic, ready to bring the blue hedgehog down...

...when suddenly, he was hit by something.

Reacting, Scourge turned his sights to the thing that was hitting his chest. It was a small orange creature, which looked like some sort of cross between a weasel and a sea otter. Its body was completely surrounded by water.

After being hit by it, the creature suddenly turned around, and a spiral of water began to spin around its tail, both propelling it towards Sonic and sending Scourge flying back inside the cockpit.

Once it landed on the mechanical arm's claw, Sonic recognized it.

"What? A Buizel?"

Before he could say anything else, it punched the claw, completely shattering it and setting Sonic free.

As he straightened himself up, Sonic looked at the Buizel, who was using its tail as a propeller.

"Where'd you come from?" At first, he was confused.

However, he soon noticed something: the Pokéball he had picked up was gone.

"Oh, I think I get it." Sonic lifted his fist. "Well, thanks for saving my bacon, little guy!"

Surprisingly, Buizel understood, and answered by bumping Sonic's fist.

After this, Scourge was heard from inside the cockpit.

"Aww, how disgustingly cute." His arm was surrounded by green lightning again. "But not for long!"

With these words, he punched the helm.

"What are you doing?" Sonic was shocked.

Scourge followed this by shooting green energy blasts at the other four consoles that were there.

"Goin' out with a bang." He then flew up to Sonic. "And you're coming with me!"

As the Halberd began to plummet down, the scarred hedgehog grabbed Sonic's neck and flew back inside the destroyed cockpit, pushing him against the wall. Buizel tried to follow, but Scourge blasted him away easily.

Having Sonic at his mercy, Scourge kept on mocking him.

"Say hi to Rosy for me, will ya?"

As he tried to free himself from Scourge's grasp, Sonic spoke to him. "Are you crazy? You're going to die too!"

"Goes to show what conquering a whole world can do to you. You should try it sometime; it's really liberating." However, Scourge just laughed it off.

Sonic's eyes widened. "You're insane!"

"And loving it!"

He turned his head to the side.

"Hey, look. We're almost there." The hedgehog grinned in satisfaction.

However, his victory was short-lived.

All of a sudden, something broke through the ceiling. It looked like Buizel's first attack against Scourge, but made of ice instead of water.

Once it crashed against Scourge's head, it shattered, and Buizel came out of the ice.

"Um, was that supposed to hurt?" However, unlike the other attacks, Scourge pretty much just shrugged it off.

Sonic spoke again. "No, but I'm sure this will!"

He then lifted his fist, which was glowing with blue light.

"Super Sonic Wind!"

When he said that, a blue spinning energy blast appeared and attacked Scourge, sending him flying against the opposite wall, and leaving visible cuts on both the wall and his jacket.

"Wh-wha...what was that?" For once, the scarred hedgehog was confused. "You never used that before!"

Sonic coughed a little. "Guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

Scourge began to approach Sonic and Buizel.

"That ain't gonna be a problem."

Before he could make another move, though, Sonic grinned.

"I don't think so." He turned to the Pokémon. "Buizel, ice him!"

And so he did. Buizel shot an ice beam at Scourge, which was enough to freeze him.

"Man, that was a close one." As he sighed in relief, Sonic wiped some sweat off his forehead.

Soon enough, though, the ship began to shake even more, and he remembered the other problem as soon as he turned to his side.

"We're about to crash!" Sonic gave another order. "Get close to me!"

The little creature jumped up to Sonic's head, as Scourge struggled to get out of the ice.

"Chaos Control!"

Sonic and Buizel disappeared from the cockpit, leaving Scourge frozen inside the Halberd.

_Cut to another location..._

Inside an empty cave, Sonic and Buizel appeared in a flash.

As Buizel got off his head, Sonic was thinking about what he had just faced.

"You know, I think I'm actually starting to miss Eggman's world domination plans. He was never this demented."

Soon after saying this, he suddenly started to return to his regular form, while Buizel watched curiously.

"Oh, great." Sonic did a facepalm. "What a perfect time for the Smash Ball to run out. Could this get any worse?"

He heard a voice speak behind him. "You bet it can!"

Sonic and Buizel turned around, and were shocked to see Scourge floating there, holding something which looked like a cart with an arrow painted on it.

"Nice try, guys..."

He hit the two with the cart, sending them flying towards the nearest wall.

"...but it takes more than a little crash to take me out."

Both of them tried to get up, but found themselves unable to do so, while Scourge began to approach them.

"Say nighty-night, blue!" He lifted the cart over his head, ready to crush the two.

Before he could do so, though, something happened. Something which surprised all three of them.

Sonic was starting to fade out.

"What?" Scourge was both shocked and angered.

Sonic faded in again for a moment. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Buizel grabbed Sonic's arm, and they both began to fade out.

Scourge tried to crush the two like he planned to, but they disappeared before the cart hit the ground.

"No! You can't just go like that!" He punched the cart, furious, which caused it to explode. "I'm gonna get you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

_At another location..._

The Guyver was fighting off another mutated creature, while Phronima was kneeling in front of the generator.

"Any progress?" The Guyver held the beast back with his wrist blades.

Phronima got up. "Affirmative."

With these words, Sonic and Buizel faded in right behind the HUcast.

"Huh? What happened?"

The Guyver managed to push the creature back, giving him enough time to deliver a slash to its chest. This was enough to make it fall.

"Sonic!" After that, he quickly approached the hedgehog. "Are you OK?"

Sonic rubbed his head, groaning. "I've been better."

Phronima approached him as well.

"What is that?" He quickly noticed that Buizel had appeared along with Sonic.

Sonic managed to get up, though not without effort. "Long story short, he's a friend."

And then, he remembered something.

"Wait...what about Tanya and Spyro?"

Phronima began to approach the generator again. "They haven't been as easy to track as you were, Sonic. We need a little more time."

"No, we don't." Sonic replied to this, surprising both Phronima and the Guyver. "I know where they are."

_Meanwhile..._

Tanya was sitting on a rock, taking a break after a long search.

"I can't believe I spent the whole chapter looking for them, and still didn't make any progress." She wiped some sweat off her forehead. "You'd think a blue hedgehog and a purple dragon would be easy to find, not to mention an android and an alien suit."

After this comment, she heard something in the distance. She readied her Puck Blaster, turning to the apparent source of the sound.

She saw a small figure in the distance, and heard something again. This time, however, she managed to understand it.

"_Tanya!_"

After the figure seemingly faded, she put her gun away. "Oh, boy. Now the heat's playing tricks on me."

However, she soon spotted someone running towards her.

"Tanya!"

Once the figure came to a stop, in front of her, she was surprised to recognize it.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Mallory?"

She failed to answer the question, instead changing the subject. "Are you OK?"

"Well, aside from being lost in, you know, a-a huge desert, and the fa-the fact that, er, everything is gonna, well, disappear forever...yeah, I guess I'm OK."

With this response, Mallory began to walk away. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Wait, we can't just leave like this!" Tanya urged her teammate. "We have to find Sonic!"

"Who?" Needless to say, the redhead was confused.

"You know, from Station Square? Blue, short, and really speedy?"

Not even this evoked any response from her.

"_I guess this isn't our Mallory._" Tanya began to think. "_Well, either way, I could use the help._"

With this, she decided to try something different.

"Have you seen a blue talking hedgehog anywhere, Mallory?"

The results weren't what she expected. "Are you sure you're feeling OK, Tanya?"

"How about a purple dragon?"

"A purple dragon?" Mallory approached her teammate. "I think I saw something purple falling out of the sky before I found you."

This caught Tanya's attention. "Where did you see it?"

"Follow me. I'll show you."

Before she began to run, Tanya stopped her.

"Hold up, Mallory. I gotta make sure of something first."

She then turned to the sky.

"Hey, author! Over here!"

_I hear you. What's up?_

"We're gonna get more screentime next chapter, right?"

_Don't worry, you'll get the next chapter__._

"Great! Hehe." With this, she turned to Mallory. "All done. We can go now!"

Mallory began to run to where she saw the purple thing, with Tanya following closely behind.

* * *

Man, I sure missed working on this story. Curse the writer's block that kept me from doing it for so darn long! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it makes up for the amount of time it took me to get it done. Once again, I'm sorry, guys!

Finally, I get to say this: if you're up for more, stay tuned for Chapter 20.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	20. The scorpion strike

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Sorry again for the delays, guys! I've really tried to find the time to write, but college takes away most of my time. But the good thing is, the ultimate course of events is pretty much set now, which might make things go faster. Well, for all of my dedicated readers, this is Chapter 20!

**NOTE: **

-All of the characters or universes featured in this fic belong to their respective owners. Umbra the Hedgehog belongs to me. Flame Torpedo Burn belongs to Kiyoki Fujimoto97/Flame Burn96. Phronima belongs to Simoneer.

-Scorpion, Scorpio, the Dead Desert, and all related media are works of original fiction created by ShadicSonamy101. Credit also goes to him for approving many ideas suggested for them.

* * *

**_Multi-Dimensional Melee!_**

Chapter 20: The scorpion strike.

As she made her way through the Dead Desert, Tanya was trying to process all the things that had happened to her.

In her first mission to try to save the multiverse, she found nothing that she was looking for. Then, she lost three of her teammates, two of them suddenly disappearing and Spyro being sent to another place by an enemy. And after that, she got lost in a giant desert, and found one of her friends, who said she would lead her to Spyro's location.

She stopped thinking about it, though, when she finally found herself where Mallory had promised. And sure enough, there was Spyro, still unconscious from his attacker's sting.

Tanya started to approach him, but once she was a few steps away from him...

"I don't like this." She suddenly stopped. "This is where Nosedive would usually say-"

Before she could finish that, she heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"_It__'__s __gotta __be __a __trap!_" Tanya heard someone saying this behind her back, but it wasn't Mallory. It sounded exactly like Nosedive.

She turned around, and was shocked to see Mallory aiming her gun at her.

"What else did you expect?" Her voice switched back to normal, but her eyes flashed with a green color. "It's the Dead Desert, Tanya."

Before Tanya could get her gun, Mallory fired her gun at her, letting out two pucks held together by a rope. They quickly managed to tie her arms and legs up, forcing her to fall on her back, right in front of the unconscious Spyro.

"Mallory!" As she called her out, she tried to break free. "What's wrong with you?"

As the redhead tossed her gun away, she turned to Tanya, confused.

"Huh?" She then took a look at herself. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm still wearing this dorky disguise!"

Hearing this, it was Tanya who was confused. "Disguise?"

Suddenly, Mallory started to glow faintly, and she began to change. Her beak disappeared, she grew a huge tail, and she shrunk a little. Her shape also began to morph greatly.

"Chameleon?" Tanya wondered if this was one of her team's old enemies.

As the being in front of her stopped shapeshifting, the glow disappeared.

She was taken by surprise. "Y-you...you're..."

"The next best thing."

It wasn't the Chameleon, but rather, one of the creatures that had appeared with Scourge. It was the green-eyed one, still clad in gray armor.

"Who are you?"

As he answered, he was looking at his fist, confidently.

"The name's Scorpion." He opened his hand, letting Tanya see his claws. "Remember it, feathers."

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of her, crouching.

"It may be the last name you ever hear."

_Meanwhile..._

"OK, everything's ready." Once the final adjustments were complete, Phronima called for the hedgehog. "Come on, Sonic."

Walking up to the HUcast, Sonic cracked a joke, grinning all the while. "You're sure about this, right? 'Cause I don't want to end up in a sandbox with a leg on my forehead."

"Don't worry. I'm certain that everything will work. Once the preparations are complete, this device will send you to planet Charhot without incident."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Yeah, and then what? Not to be pushy or anything, but you still haven't gotten to how we get back here."

"No problem. My Mag will go with you."

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow, confused. "Not quite getting it, Phronima."

"Tanya and Flame's reparations to my body and systems restored our link." He began to explain. "If you take it with you, I can track down its exact location, which will make an easy task out of creating a return portal."

"Alrighty then." Sonic stretched his legs. "Hey, Guyver. If things get ugly, I want you to go next."

Phronima's Mag began to float towards Sonic, while the Guyver nodded in agreement. "You can count on me, Sonic."

"And me." Phronima lifted his fist and quickly shook it.

Sonic let out a grin. "Thanks, guys."

After that, he walked up to Buizel, kneeling down to his level.

"Stay here, OK? I'll be back soon."

In a sign of understanding, Buizel lifted his paw, balled up into a fist.

"Yeah, good boy." Sonic bumped his fist.

With that, the hedgehog was finally ready to leave.

"Alright, guys. Port me."

Phronima pressed some buttons on the mechanism, and Sonic soon began to disappear, starting from the bottom of his legs.

"And don't let any flies near this thing!" Sonic made another joke, his friendly smile finding its way to his face again.

These were his last words before he disappeared completely.

_Back at the Dead Desert..._

"I should have seen it coming, right?"

Scorpion only stared at her without showing any emotion, seeing her tied up after having fallen for what she admitted to be a predictable maneuver.

"Why are you siding with them? Don't you know what they're doing?" As she struggled to free herself from her bonds, Tanya couldn't help but question Scorpion's allegiance.

"Don't get me wrong." The Arachnan youth replied, still calm. "I'm fully aware of my employer's plans for the multiverse."

"Then why are you on his side?"

He got up. "He promised me that he would leave Charhot alone."

"You don't watch a lot of TV, do you?" Tanya pointed out the overused convention. "Villains never keep their word! He's just using you! Once we're out of his way, he's going to eliminate you too!"

"Take a good look around you." But Scorpion just shrugged it off.

Instead, he began to explain his motives more clearly.

"This _is_ Charhot, Tanya. My homeworld, exactly the way it was before my parents sent me away." He closed his eyes, apparently in pain. "...Before Cherufe."

"Cher-who-eh?" Of course, she didn't understand.

"Cherufe, leader of the Lavas." He turned away from her. "He invaded this planet when I was just a little boy."

_**-flashback-**_

_This planet used to be a good place to live. Our city, Staka, was full of kind-hearted and innocent people. I used to live there with my sister Arachniid and my parents._

_One day, I was playing with Arachniid, when suddenly we noticed there was an army near our house. By the time we got there, it was on fire, and there he was._

_Cherufe was fearsome. He was a tall creature, made out of lava, with a cape and a fiery, fanged skull for a head, which wasn't even connected to a neck. Not even my darkest nightmares had ever conjured up a being more monstrous than him. _

_He was fighting both our parents at the same time, and he made short work of them. And once he was done with that, he just left like nothing happened._

_The next time we heard of him, he had already murdered the King and taken over the planet. I made an attempt to stop him, but he was just too much for me. He would have killed me if my mother hadn't saved me._

_But she didn't make it._

_She just left me with my dad and Arachniid, and then Cherufe got her. My dad managed to send my sister to another planet, and then he sent me away too..._

_**-end flashback-**_

"...before getting himself killed too."

As he finished telling his backstory, Tanya's expression had changed. Her desperation and confusion had been replaced by pure shock.

"But now, I have the chance to save my homeworld." He turned back around. "In exchange for my help, I also asked him to bring back everyone. Mom, Dad, Arachniid... and Rose."

Scorpion kneeled down, so he could look her in the eye.

"All I need is to get rid of you for him, and Cherufe and his legions will vanish forever along with the rest of the multiverse." There wasn't even a hint of remorse in his voice. "And then everything will finally be the way it should be."

Tanya couldn't find anything to say, being utterly stunned by this turn of events.

Scorpion wasn't what she expected from an enemy. He wasn't looking for the conquest of one of more worlds, or even some sort of ultimate power. All he wished for was to save his homeworld and his family from a heartless monster.

Although she didn't quite connect this goal with his questionable methods, she couldn't help but sympathize with the Arachnan. After all, she was no stranger to the concept of having your homeworld invaded and ruined by an evil warlord.

She knew he had to be stopped, but she felt legitimate pity for him.

"Now, Tanya..." Out of nowhere, a sword began to appear in his hand. "...do you have any last words?"

She knew very well that she would be unable to save herself in her current state, and even if she did manage to free herself, she wasn't exactly the best fighter. Besides, the look in Scorpion's eyes gave away the fact that he was a formidable fighter, with a strong resolve to succeed in his quest. She felt she wouldn't be able to win this battle.

She just closed her eyes, quietly awaiting her fate.

"_I__'__ve __got __two._" But she opened them again when she heard a familiar voice.

Before any of them could react, Scorpion was hit by some kind of rock-like missile, which pushed him backwards as his sword disappeared.

"_Back __away._"

Tanya turned her head around as much as she could, and as she saw a flying figure right above her, her thought was confirmed.

Spyro had finally recovered from his attack, and was ready to fight again.

"You think you can win?" Scorpion got back up. "You're too weak! You're not going to stop our plans!"

Spyro landed in front of Tanya. "Maybe, but that won't stop me from trying!"

Following this comment, the purple dragon opened his mouth. A great amount of green energy came out of it, taking a form akin to that of a wrecking ball.

"What?" Scorpion could hardly believe his eyes.

Without another word, Spyro jumped into the air, quickly spinning around as he descended. This earned the Arachnan warrior several strong hits from the energy ball. Spyro then made it disappear, while Scorpion made his sword appear again. He immediately tried to hit Spyro with it, ready to kill him, but he was stopped when the dragon suddenly encased himself in a big spiked boulder, which both deflected the strike and broke Scorpion's sword.

"It seems I underestimated you, dragon." As he made it disappear, he let his surprise show. "You're more powerful than I imagined."

Spyro made the boulder disappear. "Many people made the same mistake."

"But even so..." Scorpion assumed a fighting stance, letting his sharp claws show. "...it's not enough to stop me!"

Almost immediately, Spyro shot a blue energy ball at him, which froze his legs upon making impact. As Scorpion struggled to break free, Spyro ran up to him, and began to attack him with a barrage of melee attacks, alternating between tail and paw strikes, before hitting him with his horns. This sent him flying upwards, also breaking him out of the ice, and Spyro shot several bursts of electricity at the Arachnan, which managed to keep him suspended in midair. He quickly jumped up to him, finishing his attack with a ramming flame strike.

This display of power sent him flying away, and Spyro began to descend slowly, landing in front of Tanya.

"Wow!" As he lowered his head, she commented on what she had just witnessed. "That was amazing, Spyro! I didn't know you had that kind of strength!"

He used his horns to cut the rope that was restraining Tanya.

"Are you OK?" He asked his question as she began to get up.

She rubbed some sand off her clothes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. You really saved my tail feathers!"

Soon after, however, Scorpion ran back up to them, making use of his super speed again.

"For now." They turned to him upon hearing his voice again. "But you can't keep me down with only that!"

As he stood calmly, Tanya and Spyro assumed their fighting stances, with the female finally being able to take out her gun.

"Then we'll just have to take you down together!" She also took the chance to make a quip.

Before the fight could begin, though, they heard another voice. "_A __2-on-1? __That__'__s __not __really __fair, __is __it?_"

Tanya and Spyro turned around, only to find the other Arachnan standing right behind them.

"I mean, come on. It just ain't fair for Mr. Half-a-Man, guys." Instead of assisting Scorpion, however, he just mocked him. "You already clobbered him by yourself, scales. And now she's gonna join in?"

Of course, Scorpion wasn't amused. "Back off, Scorpio. This is my battle!"

"Not anymore, it's not." But he didn't care. "I really don't feel like picking up your limbs from the ground..."

After that, he jumped quite high, landing right next to Scorpion.

"...so shut up and deal with it!"

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Scorpion growled, annoyed. "But the dragon is mine."

Scorpio just scoffed. "You can keep him. I'd prefer to rip the pillow stuffing off of that chick anyway."

Once they were finally done with their bickering, they turned back to Tanya and Spyro.

And she reacted accordingly. "Well, this is bad."

_Meanwhile, at another location..._

After a lot of running around, Sonic stopped to catch his breath.

"Man, how big is this place?" He panted quite a lot as he said this. "I don't usually get this tired. And there's no sign of Tanya or Spyro anywhere."

Quickly managing to recover, Sonic got back to standing straight.

"It's no wonder why they call this place the Dead Desert. This place is deader than Enron, and I feel like I'm about to go down, too."

He put his hand on top of his eyes, scouting the area.

"I could really use a sign, guys." Sonic muttered under his breath.

Soon after, almost as if to respond to his comment, a big explosion was heard from afar.

Sonic turned to the right, just in time to see another one.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." With a grin on his face, the hedgehog began to run towards the explosion site.

_Back with Tanya and Spyro..._

The battle between the two sides only kept on changing tides. One moment, the battle went in Tanya and Spyro's favor, and the next, it was the two Arachnan warriors that had the upper hand.

Currently, Scorpion and Spyro were locked in an evenly matched face-to-face brawl, and Tanya was trying to figure out a weakness in Scorpio as she avoided his attacks.

* * *

After several blows, Scorpion and Spyro jumped back away from the other. While Scorpion made it out with some minimal injuries, Spyro showed much more damage. There were some claw marks over his body, one of his wings was dropping down, and his legs were shaking, hardly able to keep him standing.

"You don't have to do this, Scorpion. We can help you!" Spyro tried to reason with his opponent, keeping his guard up as he did. "Help us save the multiverse, and we can find a way to help you with your goal!"

But Scorpion wouldn't budge. "You still don't get it, do you? Your resistance is meaningless! You can't beat the guy on your own!"

He lunged forward, claws ready, and slashed Spyro's chest. The dragon stepped back, feeling the pain from the injury.

"I can do this all day." Scorpion's sword reappeared in his hand, unbroken. "Just let go of your lost cause, and you'll make it easier on all of us."

Spyro lowered his head, eyes closed. Seeing this, Scorpion approached him, ready to strike him with his sword.

But he stopped when he heard a single word come out from the dragon's mouth.

"No."

Immediately afterwards, Spyro rammed him with his horns, pushing him back a little. Before Scorpion could recover, the purple dragon made a short jump. Spinning in the air, his tail struck Scorpion's hand, knocking his sword away and making him step back. Quickly noticing this, he tried to make it disappear again, only to be stopped when something hit his right wrist.

Scorpion was shocked, seeing the object that had pierced his armor. It was a needle, made out of ice.

"But how?" He tried to pull it off, but it didn't work.

As he turned to Spyro, the dragon spoke again.

"If there's one thing I learned in my battles, it's this." He finally lifted his head. "No cause is lost, as long as there's one fool left to fight for it!"

With these words, Spyro lunged at Scorpion, ready to fight him with all of his strength.

* * *

Scorpio attacked Tanya with his claws, his tail stinger, and several blasts of fire and darkness. Much to his annoyance, she easily managed to avoid every single one of his attacks.

"Quit moving!" Scorpio yelled, irritated.

Dodging another fire blast, Tanya gave an answer. "Why? So you can make a crispy duck out of me? I don't think so!"

Finally, she had found a flaw that she could exploit to her advantage.

Scorpio was a combat pragmatist, willing to do anything as long as it gets the job done. However, he wasn't a very good one. His fighting style was crude and obvious, with no real substance or ability, and any sort of additional tactics could be considered as cheating. And his ego was too big to admit defeat. Anything that could damage his pride or put his competence in doubt would get through easily, and throw the dark warrior off his game.

A few words and a keen eye. That was all it would take to defeat him.

"I'm really getting tired of this, beakface." Scorpio didn't seem tired, but his anger was growing steadily. "How much longer before you give up and admit you're weaker than me?"

Tanya just gave him a smug smile. "How about the day our show gets back on TV?"

Furious, Scorpio lunged at Tanya, knocking her down and keeping her pinned down with his foot.

"You're not helping your situation." Like Scorpion, he made a sword appear in his hand. "You ain't got the strength to beat me."

Instead of worrying, Tanya lifted her right arm. "And you don't have the brains to win."

With these words, the Omnitool suddenly brought out a small light. Despite its size, it was an intense white light, which managed to temporarily blind Scorpio. Shielding his eyes, he involuntarily stepped back, freeing Tanya from his hold. As he tried to recover, she pressed a few buttons on her Omnitool, and aimed her Puck Blaster at Scorpio.

Finally recovering from the flash to his eyes, he felt five impacts on his body. Opening his eyes, Scorpio saw five pucks attached to his armor. Two on his knees, two on his elbows, and one on his chest.

"What the...?"

Before he could finish that, some small metal tubes began to come out from the four outer pucks, heading straight for the middle one. They all connected to it, and Scorpio suddenly found himself unable to move.

"I knew I'd find a use for this at some point." Tanya put her gun away. "It's working better than I thought."

Scorpio grunted, trying to free himself. "What is this?"

"Just a special kind of ammo. These pucks are held together by an extremely dense metallic alloy. No matter how hard you try, you're not gonna break out."

Not answering to this, Scorpio closed his eyes.

"Now, are you going to give up, Scorpio?" Tanya asked him, trying to end this.

It wasn't after she did that she noticed something. Scorpio had an evil smile on his face.

He opened his eyes. "Evilest creature, dark as night..."

"What?" She was confused.

"Help me succeed, by taking flight..." He just kept going. "Destroy my enemies, more or less..."

Tanya could only stare at him, not understanding what he was doing. But then she turned her head around when she heard something else.

"What are you doing, Scorpio?" Much to her shock, she saw that Scorpion had stopped his battle with Spyro, and he was panicking.

But Scorpio didn't care. "As I call your name..."

Tanya and Spyro turned their attention from the nervous Scorpion back to Scorpio, who moved his hands as he finished his strange incantation.

"Don't do it!"

Scorpio lifted his head. "Adamantos Adayes!"

* * *

Well, here it is, after quite a while. That's nothing new, but still, I really want to say I'm sorry if you got angry or something for having to wait this long, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Scorpio has apparently summoned something, which may shift the balance in his favor. What is it, and why is Scorpion worried about it? Will Tanya and Spyro survive it? Will Sonic get to them in time? Stay tuned for Chapter 21 to find out.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


End file.
